Le jour où j'ai traversé le miroir
by Amertine
Summary: La guerre est finie depuis 5 ans. Chassé du monde sorcier Draco survit comme il peut. Il fait l'acquisition d'un étrange miroir.
1. Chapter 1

**Le jour où j'ai traversé le miroir**

Crédits des personnages : JK Rowlings

Rating M

Relations homosexuelles

Il n'y a pas vraiment de lien avec l'histoire originale, sur la fin de la guerre surtout.

Histoire en 8 chapitres

La guerre est finie depuis 5 ans. Chassé du monde sorcier Draco survit comme il peut. Il fait l'acquisition d'un étrange miroir.

Longbottom : Longdubas

Snape : Rogue

Hogwarts : Poudlard

**Celui qui a survécu**

**(POV Draco)**

_Par où commencer cette histoire ?_

_Peut-être par là où ma vie s'est arrêtée. Le jour précis reste vague, en dépit de son importance, pourtant je faisais partie des témoins capitaux de la scène : Voldemort a péri sous la baguette impitoyable de Potter. Un jour qui aurait dû être festif, même des années plus tard, si Potter n'avait pas succombé à son tour. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé mais si un sorcier méritait de survivre, c'était lui. Bien sûr, il n'est pas le seul à être mort les jours d'avant et celui-là. Trop sont tombés pourtant c'est de lui qu'on se rappelle._

_Celui qui a survécu était Celui qui a péri._

_Longbottom et moi-même étions là. Nous n'avons rien pu faire._

_Quelque chose s'est brisé en moi._

_Je ne me battais pas pour lui, loin de là, mais pour la justice, que l'équilibre soit rétabli. Voldemort a gagné malgré son trépas. Il a entraîné son ennemi, symbole d'espoir pour toute une génération, la mienne, avec lui._

_Mais pour les gens comme moi, la guerre n'était pas finie._

_S'ensuivirent procès sur procès._

_Peu importait notre position finale, un tatouage sur le bras condamnait à Azkhaban._

_Peu importait que j'ai trahi ma famille, que j'ai trahi les autres Mangemorts, pas de rédemption pour les tatoués._

_Aussi, on a cassé ma baguette et j'ai été enfermé._

_Ce ne sont que les témoignages insistants de Longbottom et Snape qui m'ont sorti de ce cauchemar mais il était trop tard. Seul au milieu de mes fantômes, j'avais perdu pied. A Saint Mungo, j'ai essayé de me tuer mais c'est idiot d'entreprendre une telle action dans un hôpital._

_Humilié, désespéré, seul, j'ai quitté le monde magique pour me réfugier dans ce que je pensais être un enfer : le monde des Moldus – et oui, je ne dis plus « sang-de-bourbe ». L'adaptation a été certes éprouvante mais peu à peu j'y ai vu un refuge : personne ne me connaissait. J'avais enfin ma seconde chance._

_J'ai d'abord vécu dans la clandestinité. Après tout, je n'existais pas dans ce monde. Puis, avec des contacts à droite et à gauche, j'ai obtenu de faux papiers. Daniel Miles. Et je me suis inséré graduellement dans le monde moldu, Londonien lamba. _

_Cela fait un an et demi à présent que je vis et travaille (la fortune de mes parents a été saisie) à Londres. Je ne roule pas vraiment sur l'or, je n'ai pas deux gorilles pour me mettre en valeur, je ne suis plus le petit merdeux que j'étais._

_D'une certaine façon, je suis aussi devenu Celui qui a survécu._

_Il y a bien une collègue que j'aime bien : Grizel._

_Pour elle le verre est toujours à moitié plein même si on partage le même boulot pas vraiment folichon._

_Grizel a une passion : les antiquités !_

_Quand son petit ami, un brave Ecossais qu'elle voit un week-end sur deux, n'est pas là où qu'elle ne va pas le voir, elle m'entraîne à Porto Bello pour flâner._

_C'est un vrai voyage dans le temps pour elle, et pour moi, dans un autre monde. Ces objets démodés sont pour moi insolites souvent._

_Je n'achète rien. D'abord parce que je n'ai pas les moyens et ensuite parce que je n'ai pas de place, mon studio est bien trop petit._

_Pourtant dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai su que je devais l'avoir. _

_Une immense psyché en noyer faite d'entrelacs et d'écriture ancienne._

_« On dirait de l'elfique, avait gloussé mon amie, fan de je ne sais quelle fiction moldue sur les elfes et les trolls très à la mode._

_\- N'importe quoi ! C'est… »_

_Qu'allais-je lui dire ? De vieilles formules magiques ?_

_« Tu as raison, essayai-je de plaisanter, c'est de l'elfique. Combien pour le miroir ? », avais-je demandé au vendeur._

_Cet objet était comme moi, un vestige d'Hogwarts. Sur le moment je ne l'avais pas remarqué mais il était là. Là où deux grands sorciers, les deux plus grands que nous ayons connus, étaient morts dans un combat sans merci. Et aujourd'hui, échoué dans un monde inconnu, comme moi, il m'interpelait._

_Grizel m'avait dévisagé :_

_« Quel précieux tu fais ! Il va prendre la moitié de ton appart !_

_\- Tu peux pas comprendre, avais-je répondu agacé. _

_\- C'est pour ta chérie ?_

_\- J'ai pas de chérie._

_\- C'est vrai, t'es redevenu vierge ! »_

_Je m'étais arrêté :_

_« Je peux avoir qui je veux, quand je veux, c'est juste que…_

_\- Tu n'es pas prêt. Je connais la chanson. Mais quand même ! Merde on a que 23 ans. T'es jeune, t'es beau._

_\- Mais je ne suis pas prêt ! »_

_Elle m'avait fixé, grave._

_Bien sûr elle ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé. La guerre, la prison, l'hôpital psychiatrique puis l'exil. Mais je portais sur moi les stigmates de mon passé douloureux aussi n'insista-t-elle pas. _

_« Allez, c'est ici qu'on se sépare beau blond. A demain ! »_

_Elle m'avait claqué un baiser sur la joue et s'était enfoncé dans le métro après un dernier signe de la main._

_J'aime Grizel. Pas comme une maîtresse potentielle mais comme une amie. Elle aussi a des zones d'ombre mais ne se laisse pas abattre. Elle est en quelque sorte mon Etoile du Nord et me permet de garder le cap._

0o0o0o0o0

Draco n'eut pas vraiment le choix quant à la disposition du miroir chez lui.

Son appartement n'était pas vraiment très spacieux. Il n'y avait qu'une pièce principale qui faisait office de séjour, chambre et cuisine. Une minuscule salle de bains complétait ce studio ridicule au loyer pourtant exorbitant.

Il le posa en face de son lit et entreprit de le dépoussiérer – reluire était plutôt le terme exact vu la psychorigidité de son nouveau propriétaire – en fredonnant une chanson dont il ne connaissait probablement ni le titre ni l'interprète mais dont la mélodie inspirait.

« T'es vraiment sale, toi ! Pas étonnant que personne ne t'achète. Toute cette poussière… comment es-tu arrivé ici ? »

Les fins ornements luisaient sous l'effet de la cire achetée pour l'occasion.

« Attention, ça mouille !, dit-il en aspergeant la glace. Y a pas de quoi rire, tu es tout crasseux ! », dit-il après avoir perçu un lointain gloussement… à moins qu'il ne rêvât.

Imperturbable, il poursuivit.

« Tu es magnifique comme moi », conclut-il en s'admirant dans le miroir propre.

Il lissa ses vêtements et alluma une cigarette, réconfort de son travail.

« Miroir, mon beau miroir… Dis-moi qui est le plus beau ?

\- Sûrement pas toi dans ces fringues bon marché. Oh la la, même si Malfoy s'habille au rabais ! »

Le fragile sourire s'évanouit et ce ne fut que la cendre qui tomba sur ses pieds nus qui le sortirent de sa torpeur.

« En effet… c'est pathétique. »

Ca n'était peut-être que la voix de sa raison. Cigarette à la bouche, il se déshabilla et s'observa en boxer.

« Là c'est mieux, hein ?

\- Mmmmmmh, ah ouais ! C'est beaucoup mieux !, murmura une voix appréciatrice. A poil ! A poil ! »

Draco observa autour de lui.

« Je vais vraiment pas bien, dit-il pour lui-même.

\- Ah si je pensais tomber sur toi, n'empêche ! Malfoy…

\- Quoi ? », répondit le concerné en se massant les tempes.

Un silence s'abattit dans la pièce.

« Tu… tu m'entends ?

\- Non ! Non je ne vous entends pas ! »

Le sorcier jeta sa cigarette dans un cendrier et fouilla frénétiquement le tiroir de sa table de nuit d'où il sortit des pilules.

« Malfoy ! Non, je ne suis pas une voix dans ta tête ! Je t'assure ! Je suis... C'est moi, c'est Harry... Harry Potter ! Tu m'entends... Hééé, c'est quoi ces trucs que tu prends ?

\- Monsieur Malfoy, con-ti-nu-ez votre traitement !, imita Draco. Sinon, votre organisme ne sera jamais sta-bi-li-sé ! »

Enervé, il jeta les pilules à travers la pièce et se laissa tomber lourdement sur son canapé :

« Je peux pas, sanglota-t-il.

\- Tu as raison, c'est de la merde, ces trucs.

\- Toi, ta gueule !, aboya Draco à l'encontre de son reflet dans le miroir.

\- Mais…

\- Toi… ou… ou je sais pas qui, murmura Draco en balayant la pièce du regard.

\- Malfoy... tu... Pourquoi tu me regardes pas quand tu me parles ?

\- Qui me parle ? Non, c'est que des voix. C'est dans ma tête. »

Mais une voix répondit :

« C'est moi... Potter... et c'est pas dans ta tête.

\- Potter est mort !, hurla Draco en sanglotant. Comme tant d'autres… »

Un long silence s'abattit dans la pièce.

« Hééé... Pleure pas... Je suis là, moi.

\- Fantastique ! Mon seul compagnon c'est un miroir qui parle.

\- Je ne suis pas un miroir qui parle !, s'insurgea la voix. Je suisvraimentHarry Potter.

\- Et moi, je suis _vraiment _taré ! Même dans la folie, le Balafré me poursuit.

\- Hé ! Ne parle pas de moi comme ça... furet ! »

Draco se leva et se dirigea vers le miroir :

« Comment tu m'as appelé ?

\- Je t'ai appelé... furet. Furet ! Furet ! Furet ! »

Draco s'éloigna du miroir, prit un vase (mais comment un vase se retrouvait dans cet appartement ? sûrement un cadeay de Grizel) et le jeta en direction de l'objet :

« Tais-toi ! », hurla-t-il.

Ce qu'il vit, le laissa sans voix.

Stoppé en plein vol, le vase lévitait à cinq centimètres de la glace. Au bout d'une longue minute (ou plus) l'objet tomba et se brisa.

« Tu es vraiment… un miroir magique ?

\- Apparemment… oui, s'étonna la voix. Je n'avais jamais réussi à faire ça... je n'avais même jamais réussi à me faire entendre. Tu es le premier..., murmura-t-il d'une voix chargée d'émotion. Le seul en fait.

\- Et tu as un nom ? Voilà que je discute avec un miroir. N'importe quoi !

\- Tu n'es pas fou et… je t'ai déjà dit mon nom.

\- Pas fou ? C'était ce que disaient les médicomages avant que j'essaie de me défenestrer.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça !, demanda la voix, scandalisée.

\- Parce que je_ suis_ fou ! Je vais me doucher et si… tu parles encore on en rediscutera.

\- Pas de problème, répondit simplement mais avec enthousiasme la voix, je serai là. Tu reviens vite, hein ? »

Draco secoua la tête et partit se doucher. Ses idées reviendraient certainement en place.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, l'ancien mangemort revint sec et nu, farfouillant dans sa commode. Il revêtit des sous-vêtements et un tee-shirt propres. Il déplia son canapé en lit et s'y installa avec un livre entamé.

« Hummm... Excuse-moi mais… tu as dit qu'on pourrait parler un peu quand tu aurais fini ta douche. »

Malfoy referma son livre :

« Ah, je l'avais oublié celui-là. Alors, joli miroir, de quoi veux-tu parler ?

\- Ben... je sais pas. Tu m'as dit que j'étais mort... on est quand du coup ? J'ai perdu la notion du tps, ici, tout seul...

\- Ah oui... Potter, ricana Malfoy. Tu es mort i ans et demi.

\- Par Merlin ! La... la Guerre... qui a gagné ?

\- Tu es mort avec Tu-sais-qui. Tu as quand même gagné. Sinon pour le carnet mondain, le rouquin et la sang-de-bourbe se sont mariés. Elle est au Ministère et lui au magasin de ses frères. La rouquine a enfin fait ton deuil

\- Ginny..., soupira tristement la voix.

\- Seamus est mort en même temps que toi. Snape est mort l'an dernier. »

Mais Draco cessa. Tout cela était tellement ridicule.

« Tu vois, que tu sois magique c'est pas un problème. Par contre que je tombe sur... _Potter_. La poisse !

\- Parce que tu t'imagines que ça me fait sauter au plafond de tomber sur toi, Malfoy ? Mais et toi, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

\- Rien. Absolument rien. »

Sa voix mourut. Il se frotta l'avant-bras qu'il avait débandé pour la douche et se posta devant sa fenêtre qu'il ouvrit.

« Hé, tu vas pas sauter ? J'ai pas envie de me retrouver encore tout seul ! Ecoute, ça m'arrache la bouche de dire ça... mais tu n'es pas rien. C'est peut-être... présomptueux de dire ça, mais tu arrives à m'entendre, donc tu n'es pas rien. Tu dois avoir un truc particulier pour ça. »

Regardant par la fenêtre, Draco se retourna et revint vers le miroir.

« Ta gueule. Tu n'existes pas. Tout ça est faux, dit-il calmement. Tu n'existes pas ! », répéta-t-il en hurlant.

Il se rhabilla complètement et sortit de chez lui en claquant la porte.

Malfoy rentra plusieurs heures plus tard, passablement ivre et s'effondra sur son lit.

Le réveil du lendemain fut pénible et il dut se préparer à la hâte sans penser une seconde au miroir. Tout ça ne devait qu'une vaste hallucination ou un délire alcoolisé.

Le même rituel que la veille s'effectua à son retour : une douche, un dîner frugal, une cigarette. Il refit son lit et s'installa face au miroir :

« Tu parles aujourd'hui ? », tenta-t-il.

Le silence le rassura. Pourtant…

« Pourquoi j'te parlerais ?, bouda la voix désormais familière. Tu m'as ignoré hier et ce matin.

\- Je... je suis pressé le matin.

\- Tu as dit que j'existais pas !

\- Peut-être que si après tout. Comment aurais-tu atterri dans le miroir ?

\- Je... je sais pas, c'est flou, hésita la voix. Je me rappelle vaguement du combat avec Voldemort... Puis... plus rien. Puis une vieille boutique. J'étais dans un coin de boutique, et je voyais les gens de l'autre côté, mais ils m'entendaient pas. J'ai mis longtemps avant de comprendre que j'étais... coincé là. Au début, je criais, je frappais sur le miroir... mais personne ne répondait. Alors... j'ai arrêté, je me suis assis et j'ai attendu. Et…, la voix faiblit. Tout est devenu sombre autour de moi, sombre et froid. Comme si le monde autour de moi rétrécissait ! Je jetais un oeil de temps en temps, pour voir si je bougeais. A la fin, j'avais beau regarder dehors mais c'était noir et opaque. Alors je me suis dit que c'était fini. »

Draco l'avait écouté attentivement.

« Mais je t'ai entendu et mon monde s'est éclairci. Merci ! Tu me crois ?, demanda timidement la voix.

\- Je préfère te croire, soupira Draco, sinon… sinon je suis vraiment dingue.

\- Franchement, si tu étais fou, c'est pas moi qui serais dans ce miroir. Ça serait... je sais pas… Merlin lui-même, ou une jolie fille mais pas moi. Ou alors tu es fou _et_ maso, rit la voix.

\- Mouais... peut-être mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? On ne sait jamais entendu alors de là à cohabiter !

\- Les temps changent, Malfoy.

\- Tu serais plus heureux chez tes amis. Je vais essayer de leur en parler.

\- Tu ferais ça pour moi ? », interrogea la voix.

**Chapitre suivant :** No man's land


	2. No man's land

**RAR ****evand dark maga :** aucune idée. J'ai voulu DM en initiales, ensuite j'aime bien le prénom Daniel et je voulais un patronyme anglo-saxon très commun. Merci pour ta review

Snape : Rogue

Longbottom ; Longdubas

**No man's land**

**(POV Harry)**

_Noir._

_Un grand éclat, une détonation ou deux et… noir. Partout._

_Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il s'était passé, où j'étais. Puis à peu, je me suis engourdi, assoupi, éteint. _

_Un jour, j'ai entendu une voix lointaine, voilée mais une voix familière._

_Tout était encore noir autour de moi mais cette voix m'a tiré de ma torpeur et je me suis comme réveillé. A force de concentration, la voix s'est éclaircie et je l'ai reconnue. Malfoy ! Pourtant elle était différente. Plus grave, plus virile. _

_Puis j'ai peu à peu compris quelle geôle me retenait._

_J'étais dans un miroir. Prisonnier._

_Etais-je vivant ou mort ?_

_J'ai pensé à un Horcruxe, mort, donc, mais la pénombre s'est éclaircie et j'avais mon corps – vivant alors ? Je flottais toujours dans une espèce de noirceur._

_Puis je l'ai vu. Plus maigre, plus grand, plus âgé._

_Combien de temps s'était écoulé ?_

_Il devait avoir la vingtaine._

_Nous étions dans un studio miteux. Rien à voir avec ce que je m'imaginais du Manoir Malfoy._

_Il nettoyait le miroir (ce qui confirma mon hypothèse) de manière assez psychorigide. A mieux y regarder, l'appartement n'était pas si moche que ça. Dépouillé, plutôt que miteux, mais assez propret d'une certaine manière._

_Je n'avais jamais vu Malfoy d'aussi près. En dépit de sa maigreur, sa mâchoire était plus masculine, plus carrée, son corps plus imposant. Ses vêtements de mauvaise facture et moldus surtout, m'étonnèrent. Et… il fumait ?_

_Quand Draco s'adressa au miroir (pour se demander qui était le plus beau, nan mais franchement, ça n'est pas du pur Malfoy, ça ?) j'ai pensé qu'il m'avait vu mais j'ai mis du temps à le convaincre. D'ailleurs, l'ai-je vraiment convaincu ?_

_Moi, je suis mort m'a-t-il appris._

_Tout se bouscule en moi._

_Mort._

_Mes amis doivent être effondrés et moi aussi. Fauché à 17 ans, comme tant d'autres pendant cette guerre et coincé ici._

_Lui aussi me parait mort._

_Où sont passées sa superbe, son arrogance, sa morgue ?_

_Il ressemble à une ombre._

_Ca m'a fait mal au cœur de le voir rentrer bourré, malheureux, seul. _

_Il aurait même essayé de se défenestrer. Que s'est-il passé pour lui ? Que fait-il ici ? Où sommes-nous d'ailleurs ? Et ce vase que _j'ai_ figé ! Pourquoi puis-je encore exercer ma magie sans baguette et mort ? J'ai essayé de bouger d'autres choses, sans succès._

_Autant de questions sans réponse._

_Peut-être Hermione me les apportera-t-elle. Malfoy devrait aller la voir._

0o0o0o0o0

Ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur que Draco ressortit ses vêtements de sorcier – une longue robe noire et une cape encore plus noire – Snape devait lui avoir refilé le tuyau du plus noir que noir. Mais avant tout, comme chaque matin, il bandait son avant-bras gauche. Cette fois Harry l'observait silencieusement le temps du processus puis n'y tint plus :

« Tu vas voir qui ? Hermione ? Ron ? Ginny ? Hein, hein ? »

Draco soupira et vit dans ces propos une bonne raison d'aller voir la bande à Potter. Il voulait se débarrasser de cet emmerdeur pour retrouver une vie calme et anonyme.

« Hein ? Tu vas voir qui ?

\- Aucun des trois, répondit simplement l'ancien mange-mort.

\- Mais…

\- Mais quoi ? Si je vais au Ministère, je n'aurais pas fait deux pas que les Aurors me tomberaient dessus. Ton pote Weasel gueulera tellement que je ne pourrais pas en placer une quant à la rouquine…

\- Quoi Ginny ?

\- Elle… elle a refait sa vie. Ne crois pas que je me préoccupe d'elle ou de toi mais… Dans son état, ce genre de nouvelles… que son petit ami mort est toujours… là, ça ne serait pas sain.

\- Tu sais, Ginny et moi on n'était pas vraiment…

\- Je m'en fous de votre vie, sérieux, le coupa Draco. Je vais voir quelqu'un de disponible et qui me laissera parler.

\- Qui ça ?

\- A ce soir… ou pas si on m'arrête », dit Draco en claquant la porte de son appartement.

Déambuler dans les rues de Londres en robe était hors de question aussi avait-il pris un sac pour les dissimuler mais proche du Chaudron Baveur, il les revêtit dans une ruelle et rabattit sa capuche sur son visage afin de ne pas être reconnu. Envoyer un hibou aurait été peut être plus simple mais on ne savait pas qui pouvait tomber dessus. Il n'avait pas que des amis au sein des Mangemorts survivants et libres. Rester incognito, telle était sa devise.

Dans le chemin de Traverse, il inspira un grand coup puis expira profondément. Depuis combien de temps n'était-il plus venu ici ? Deux ans très certainement. Il réajusta son capuchon et fila, sans prêter garde aux nouvelles boutiques, vers celle de l'apothicaire.

A travers la vitre, il vérifia qui était le gérant. Trois clients traînaient aussi Draco attendit dehors, faisant mine d'être intéressé par la vitrine. La boutique enfin vide, il y pénétra et referma la porte derrière, retournant le panneau pour qu'on y lise de l'extérieur « fermé ».

« Mais !, s'exclama le vendeur. Oh, c'est toi ! »

Son visage s'éclaira sincèrement en découvrant le visage décapuchonné de Draco.

« Comment vas-tu ? Ca fait une éternité !

\- Bien, sourit Draco. Et toi, Neville ?

\- Et bien… ça roule ! J'ai rencontré une fille très gentille et… mais je suppose que tu n'es pas venu discuter les derniers potins.

\- Ca me fait toujours plaisir de te voir et de bonnes nouvelles te concernant me réjouissent. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

\- June ! C'est une joueuse de quidditch pro ! Une joueuse de quidditch pro s'intéresse à moi, tu te rends compte ? »

Et pendant dix bonnes minutes, Neville décrivit avec passion sa petite amie.

« Mais dis-moi ce qui t'amène ici. Je sais que depuis… enfin depuis deux ans tu ne viens plus. Ca doit être grave.

\- Ca l'est en quelque sorte. Enfin, c'est une histoire un peu dingue. »

A son tour, Draco raconta les dernières semaines. L'acquisition du miroir, son hôte étonnant, ses doutes au début puis comment il était convaincu que c'était bien Harry Potter.

« Je sais que j'ai des… des antécédents psychiatriques mais… ce miroir était là quand… quand nous nous sommes battus. Peut-être je projette ma culpabilité mais je pense qu'Harry est vraiment là ! »

Neville avait l'air grave et n'osait se prononcer. Les « antécédents psychiatriques », comme Malfoy les minimisaient, étaient des troubles sévères et s'il avait été autorisé à quitter Saint Mungo ce n'était qu'au prix d'énormes efforts de Hermione. Mais tout cela Draco l'ignorait.

« Que veux-tu de moi ?, demanda finalement Neville.

\- Viens avec moi ! Tu étais là quand… quand c'est arrivé. Peut-être… peut-être tu vas l'entendre aussi ! »

Draco avait l'air tellement sincère.

« Pas ce soir si tu es pris mais… demain ou après demain ou le week-end prochain !

\- Je viendrai demain. Tu habites au même endroit ?

\- Oui. »

Si Draco avait quitté le monde magique et ses anciennes relations, il en avait créé d'autres et avait conservé un lien étrange avec Longbottom et il s'était vu deux ou trois fois à Londres. Neville, en bon Samaritain voulait veiller sur cet ami insolite et improbable. Aussi était-il prêt à l'écouter et lui accorder le bénéfice du doute.

Le lendemain il se présenta donc, avec une boîte de chocolats, à Londres. Après quelques échanges banals, Draco lui montra le miroir et invita Harry à parler avec son ancien ami.

« Tu continues les cachets qu'on t'avait prescrit ?, demanda quand même Neville.

\- Oui, mentit Draco.

\- Harry... si tu m'entends... parle.

\- Mais je te parle, je n'arrête pas !, s'époumona Harry. Draco, pourquoi il m'entend pas ?

\- Je sais pas Potter, répondit ce dernier.

\- Tu lui parles ? », l'interrogea Neville.

Vu sa tête, Malfoy devina que rien ne se passait. Il entendait les questions de Harry mais aucune réponse ne venait de l'apothicaire. Il allait passer pour fou et cette idée le paniqua graduellement. A tel point que Harry s'en aperçut.

« Le vingtième Vif d'Or !, s'exclama Harry. Parle-lui du vingtième Vif d'Or, il comprendra ! »

Draco écouta la voix. Qu'avait-il à perdre de plus ?

« Le vingtième Vif d'Or », articula-t-il péniblement.

Neville eut enfin une expression.

« D'où tu sors ça ?

\- Harry m'a conseillé de t'en parler. Je… je ne suis pas fou et… et visiblement il m'aide à le prouver. »

Un long silence s'ensuivit.

« Mmmh… je vois. Alors, commença Draco, vous étiez dans la chambre commune, seuls. Harry fêtait, comme d'habitude je suppose… non Harry, ça n'est pas une vieille rancœur, c'est… une supposition ! Bref, vous fêtiez seuls votre victoire, Harry a lâché le Vif et… Nan sérieux ? Je ne ris pas, c'est juste… incongru, bref, toi, Neville tu l'as avalé enfin pas complètement. Tu as failli t'étouffer, Harry l'a enlevé et… oh… tu l'aimais ? »

Neville rougit.

« Harry t'a embrassé mais tu l'as repoussé. Oui, gentiment peut-être mais repoussé quand même et il t'a fait jurer sur ce que tu avais de plus cher de ne jamais en parler. J'ai juste ?

\- Oui, répondit doucement Neville. J'aurais voulu être amoureux mais…

\- Mais tu es _gay_, Potter ?, le coupa Draco. Ca s'est un scoop ! Et ton aventure avec Ginny ? C'est faux ? Je suis sur le cul ! Si tu me permets l'expression bien sûr », ricana-t-il.

Visiblement son jeu de mot n'amusait que lui. Dommage. Il redevint sérieux et scruta Longbottom.

« Oui, je te comprends, Neville doit être le petit ami parfait », dit-il en parlant dans le vide, à ce qu'il semblait à Neville du moins car pour Malfoy, il entretenait deux dialogues.

Pourtant, Neville se leva et s'avança lentement vers le miroir. Il en effleura la surface réfléchissante et y appuya la tête.

« Harry… », murmura-t-il.

Cette histoire de Vif d'Or et de baiser s'était déroulée en cinquième année, dernière année de badinage même si la mort de Cédric, l'année d'avant, avait déjà amorcé les sombres années, et il n'en avait jamais parlé. Idem pour Harry qui ne l'avait jamais dit à quiconque, pas même à Ron.

« Harry… », répéta-t-il, triste.

Le reflet de Neville se troubla pour laisser place à la silhouette de Harry, dans une position jumelle. Draco se raidit et ne trouva aucun mot. Harry, Harry à 17 ans, se tenait en face de lui. Le concerné sentit le regard de Draco peser sur lui et le fixa à son tour, stupéfait.

« Tu… tu me vois ? », demanda Harry.

Draco détourna aussitôt le regard, sourd à la question.

« Neville, parles-en à Hermione, si tu me crois. Je suis sûr qu'elle trouvera des trucs dans les livres. Je… je vais le garder en attendant et quand vous aurez trouvé, vous le récupèrerez. »

Il raccompagna son ami, encore surpris de ce changement brusque de ton, à la porte :

« C'est très gentil d'être venu.

\- Euh… Salut. Au revoir… Harry ! »

L'ancien Gryffindor ne put en rajouter, la porte s'était déjà refermée sur lui. Il haussa les épaules et partit.

Dans l'appartement, l'atmosphère était tendue.

Harry avait sangloté, appuyé contre la surface du miroir. Son image devint de plus en plus transparente, jusqu'à s'effacer et laisser place au reflet parfait du studio.

« Harry ! Pars pas ! »

Le corps de Potter redevint visible et il répéta :

« Tu… tu me vois ? »

**Chapitre suivant** : Chassez le naturel…


	3. Chassez le naturel

**Chassez le naturel…**

**(POV Draco)**

_Oui._

_Oui je le voyais. Comme un flashback, Harry adolescent se tenait devant moi. Pour lui le temps s'était figé._

_S'ensuivit un éclat de colère de la part du Gryffindor. Pourquoi _moi _pouvais-je le voir et l'entendre alors que les gens qu'il aimait, non ?_

_« C'est pas juste » a-t-il hurlé._

_Puis il a disparu._

_Il m'a laissé seul, blessé. Je me suis senti soudain à l'étroit dans cet appartement alors j'ai pris mes affaires et suis sorti faire un tour._

_Je ne le savais pas encore mais c'était le début d'une vendetta injustifiée dont j'allais être la victime._

0o0o0o0

Seul toute la journée, en colère, Harry expérimentait la maîtrise de sa consistance. Quand il avait réussi à apparaitre, il s'était senti gonfler, épaissir. C'était difficile de mettre des mots sur cette sensation inédite aussi ne le chercha-t-il pas. Il cherchait plutôt à la ressentir à nouveau et à contrôler cet état.

Ainsi, quand Draco se regardait dans le miroir, sans s'y attendre, l'image de Harry remplaçait la sienne causant des sursauts et des grognements d'un côté et des rires de l'autre côté du miroir.

Ensuite, Harry apprit à modifier le reflet de Draco : faire apparaitre des choses, le grossir, le rapetisser, etc. mais ça, il le gardait pour lui, présent mais invisible. Il fallait bien s'occuper non ?

Tout commença par une histoire tirée par les cheveux.

Le matin, Draco se préparait dans la salle de bains et jetait un regard rapide dans la psyché. Ainsi, en enfilant la veste, il fronça les sourcils car il semblait décoiffé. Il se rapprocha du miroir et se recoiffa, du moins le croyait-il.

« Très fin, Potter le décoiffage », grogna-t-il le soir en jetant ses clefs sur un petit guéridon proche de l'entrée.

Il ne regarda même pas le miroir, filant à la salle de bains.

« Ca t'allait bien, je trouve, grimaça Harry dans son dos. Un Malfoy décoiffé, depuis le temps que je rêvais de voir ça ! »

Toujours impeccable, les collègues de Draco l'avaient bien charrié sur ses cheveux décoiffés mais ça, il ne le dirait pas.

« Ah ? T'es spécialiste des coupes de cheveux ?

\- Si je pouvais, j'te raserais la tête pour voir ce que ça fait ! »

Draco haussa les épaules et prépara du thé.

« Tu dois être mignon comme ça », continua Harry.

L'image de Harry s'effaça. Une de Draco, chauve, apparut à la place.

Draco fixa ce reflet de lui chauve, bouleversé.

« Ne touche pas un seul de mes cheveux, ah mais c'est vrai, j'ai pas à m'inquiéter, t'es coincé là-dedans.

\- Reste ! Regarde-toi ! Alors, tu te trouves bien comme ça ? T'économiserais du temps dans la salle de bains ! N'empêche si tu passais pas deux heures à te gominer les cheveux…

\- Je ne me gomine pas les cheveux !, rétorqua Draco, de la cuisine.

\- Oooh, pardon, t'as les cheveux gras alors ?

\- Regarde-toi _toi_ ! T'es minable avec tes cheveux hirsutes, dit Draco, une tasse de thé fumante à la main. Même mort tu sais pas te coiffer. Et pour ta gouverne mes cheveux ne sont ni gras ni gominés.

\- Le mort, il t'emmerde, Malfoy... »

Le reflet de Draco se flouta et apparut vieux et ridé.

\- Oh, j'ai touché un point sensible ? Et oui, je vais vieillir mais je suis vivant.

\- Et tu es seul comme un chien.

\- Et je peux voir tes amis et... tes amis peuvent me voir.

\- Peut-être... mais ils ne seront jamais _tes_ amis. Personne ne t'aime et tu crèveras seul t'as raison, je t'envie, dit Harry en brouillant encore l'image et reflétant cette fois une pièce vide. Tiens, une jolie vision de ton avenir... Un appart minable et vide avec juste de la poussière pour te tenir compagnie. »

Malfoy marqua une pause, baissant les yeux mais les relevant, féroce :

« J'ai choisi d'être seul. Peut-être que je n'ai pas choisi d'être ici mais ma solitude je la revendique alors fais attention à toi. Tu as envie de finir dans une pauvre cave avec des rats pour seuls amis ? Réfléchis, Potter. Ta seule chance de compagnie, c'est moi. »

Il partit à la fenêtre fumer. Mais l'échange n'était pas fini.

« Si ça te plait tant que ça d'être seul, explique-moi pourquoi tu gardes le reflet de ton pire ennemi chez toi ? Pour le fun ? Ou parce que tu crèves de solitude ?, grommela Harry.

\- Je commençais à apprécier ta compagnie tu vois mais... je peux vivre sans toi alors... tu présentes tes excuses ouuuu je te descends à la cave, conclut Draco, un petit sourire sadique aux lèvres.

\- Et des excuses pourquoi, s'il te plait ? Avoir décoiffé ta royale tête ? Tu l'as fait tout seul.

\- Je suppose que tu choisis la cave ?

\- Ca va, je m'excuse, vomit à contre-cœur Harry.

\- J'ai pas entendu.

\- J'ai dit : je m'excuse ! Et en plus, il est sourd...

\- Voilà qui est mieux. »

Draco écrasa sa cigarette et prépara son dîner en sifflotant.

Ce qui était une accalmie d'un côté, était une bouderie de l'autre. Draco profitait du calme (absence totale de Harry) et Harry méditait une revanche. Cracher des excuses pour une petite blague de rien du tout, c'était n'importe quoi !

A ce stade, Harry avait perdu de vue le début de l'histoire : il ne pouvait pas être vu par ses amis mais Draco n'en était pas responsable. Il avait déclenché une vendetta idiote et immature, aveuglé par la colère et la peine. Bien qu'aux yeux de Harry, ses facéties étaient amusantes, elles avaient un côté pervers : Draco était impuissant face à elles et ils étaient retombés dans la configuration de l'école, à se jouer des tours. Cette fois, Harry se sentait supérieur et avait le dessus, il contrôlait pleinement la situation. Les rôles étaient inversés : c'était lui qui rabaissait Draco à une vie minable et pauvre. Voilà, il était grisé par la colère, la peine, l'ennui et le pouvoir. Il était devenu un despote.

Sept jours de répit, sept jours de réflexion.

Harry allait faire ce qu'il savait le mieux : babiller pour ne rien dire. Il commença au retour de Draco du travail, il continua toute la nuit et aux lueurs de l'aube il ne s'était pas lassé. Sept jours de silence suivis d'une nuit d'enfer.

« Hé Draco ! Tu dors ? Tu dors ? Non, Parce que j'avais pas fini de te raconter la fois où on est allé dans la… »

Sans un mot, Draco, l'air hagard, ouvrit la porte de son appartement et saisit le miroir.

« Draco ? Tu vas pas me descendre à la cave, hein ? Tu sais que je plaisantais ?

\- Tu m'as saoulé toute la nuit, moi je bosse, je ne glande pas toute la journée comme toi. Là je ne peux plus te supporter. Tu as de la chance que je ne t'ai pas pété en mille morceaux mais je te jure, ça me démange.

\- Mais... allez, c'est bon, je rigolais.

\- Moi je ne rigole pas. »

Et il ne rigolait pas. Sans un mot, sourd aux suppliques d'Harry, il descendit les escaliers jusqu'à la cave.

« Mais ! Draco ! Attends, je rigolais je te dis ! Je... j'ai rien d'autre à faire pour m'occuper. S'il te plait, je le ferai plus. C'est promis.

\- Je ne te supporte plus. Ca ne pouvait pas fonctionner nous deux, je suis navré. Je… je suis malade et tu ne me facilites pas la tâche.

\- Me laisse pas là ! Je ne veux pas être seul ! Je ne veux plus être seul !

\- Tu me rends dingue. Tu as parlé toute la nuit. Sans interruption. Je suis à bout. Réfléchis à ton comportement. Je ne suis pas responsable de ta mort, je ne suis pas responsable de… de ton état. Ecoute-toi me parler ! L'école et les bagarres d'ado, c'est fini. Je suis un homme moi, un adulte, je bosse, je suis à cran. Arrête !

\- De toute façon, tu voulais te débarrasser de moi depuis le début ! T'es qu'un pourri, Malfoy t'étais un pourri et tu l'es toujours ! T'as pas changé, cracha Harry hors de lui.

\- Toi aussi, Harry tu n'as pas changé, soupira Draco. Ça marchera pas la cohabitation. »

Le regard baissé, presque honteux, il referma la porte et sortit de la cave non sans avoir entendu la dernière vindicte de Harry :

« J'espère que tu crèveras seul comme un chien ! »

0o0o0o0

« A quoi tu penses, beau blond ?

Draco leva ses yeux bleu gris vers son interlocutrice.

« Hein ! Tu penses à quoi ? A qui ? Depuis que je te connais je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça.

\- A Harry. »

Draco se mordit la lèvre. Il s'était fait berner comme un débutant.

« Harry !, s'exclama la jeune fille au bord de l'hystérie. Et c'est qui, _Harry_ ? Un ami ? Un amant ? Il est comment Harry ?

\- Il est mort, lâcha Draco, blasé par tant de frénésie.

\- Oh… je suis navrée, excuse-moi, dit Grizel.

\- Il… il est mort il y a cinq ans mais je pense beaucoup à lui en ce moment. On avait 17 ans, je… je n'ai pas pu empêcher sa mort. Je n'en suis pas responsable mais… j'aurais dû mourir à sa place.

\- T'es dingue, dis pas ça !

\- Harry était… parfait. Populaire, super sportif, généreux, marrant, un héros en fait. Tout le monde l'aimait. Il… Il était orphelin mais il a toujours fait contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur. Toujours heureux de ce qu'il avait. Moi j'étais jaloux. Avant leur déroute, mes parents étaient… blindés, on va dire. J'ai toujours eu ce que j'ai voulu. Des superbes vêtements, tous les objets dernier cri, tout. Je ne manquais de rien. J'abusais à outrance de ces privilèges. Tout allait bien. J'étais le petit prince, continua Draco, sur un ton moqueur. Puis Harry était arrivé. Il était moche, orphelin, pauvre. J'ai fait de sa vie un enfer. »

Draco marqua une pause. Jamais il ne s'était autant confié. En face, sa jeune collègue Grizel était stupéfaite. Elle le connaissait depuis deux ans et jamais il n'avait parlé de lui. Ce gosse de riche qu'il décrivait semblait une invention. Elle l'avait toujours connu humble, taciturne et gentil.

« Tu n'as jamais été aussi loquace, ça me trouble », dit Grizel.

Son ami finit sa cigarette.

« On avait 11 ans quand on s'est connus Harry et moi. J'ai été un sale con toutes ces années… Il est mort à 17 ans. 17 ans… Il y a eu tant de morts… »

Grizel fronça les sourcils.

« Tant de morts ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Une… une espèce de guerre des gangs. »

A quoi bon avouer à sa collègue la vérité ? Ca n'était qu'un décor sanglant mais avec de vrais gens, de vraies morts, un décor auquel Grizel n'aurait pas cru.

« Oui, une espèce de guerre des gangs et Harry était chez les gentils. Il est mort pour sauver les autres. Et moi, je suis encore là. Je ne manque à personne, moi.

\- Tu me manquerais, tu sais. On ne se connait que depuis deux ans mais je suis très attachée à toi et quand je partirais, tu me manqueras ! Ca ne compte pas ce qu'on a fait avant. »

Draco regarda la jeune fille, plein de tendresse.

Quand il était arrivé à Londres, il avait pris le premier emploi venu et Grizel, une jeune collègue arrivée en même temps que lui, l'avait aussitôt accaparé. Il l'avait d'abord repoussée mais force était de reconnaître qu'elle était sympathique et ils étaient devenus très proches. Savoir qu'elle allait bientôt partir pour Newburg lui brisait le cœur. Il avait même pensé quitter Londres et partir avec elle là-bas, en Ecosse, mais Ewan, son petit ami, l'aurait peut-être mal pris.

« Je t'aime beaucoup, tu le sais, dit Draco en jouant avec une mèche rousse de Grizel. C'est gentil ce que tu dis mais… j'étais vraiment un connard. Et Harry est vraiment mort. Et je ne peux rien faire, encore. Je l'ai vu mourir sous mes yeux, impuissant et là… »

Là quoi ? Il n'allait quand même pas parler du miroir. Neville, sorcier ne le croyait pas alors une moldue…

« J'ai gardé un contact avec un ami que nous avions en commun et je l'ai vu il y a plusieurs jours. Pour nous la vie a continué. Cet ami, Neville, a une copine mais lui aussi est encore très malheureux de la mort de Harry. Il était avec moi quand c'est arrivé et reparler de tout ça… Ca me rappelle Harry. Il aurait comme nous, 23 ans, il serait sans doute Aur… Je sais pas, sportif pro ou policier qui sait. J'aimerais faire… euh… avoir fait quelque chose pour lui mais… »

A ce stade de la conversation, Draco s'enlisait. Il en disait trop ou trop peu, ça devenait confus même pour lui. Il pouvait agir. Il pouvait sortir Harry de la cave car il lui manquait. Il s'était très vite habitué à lui. Pour qui s'était-il pris à l'enfermer ainsi ? Il avait reproché à son ancien ennemi son immaturité mais lui ne valait guère mieux. Ils ne résoudraient pas le problème ainsi.

« Excuse-moi, je t'ennuie avec ça alors que c'est une vieille histoire.

\- Tu m'ennuies jamais Danny ! Sauf quand tu refuses de sortir avec moi ! Alors ce soir on va boire un coup après le boulot et je te présente Joan, elle est trop canon et comme ça fait un bail qu'elle est seule, tu devrais la mettre dans ton lit rapidement.

\- Tu t'entends parler de tes copines ! Tu lui as raconté quoi à Joan ? Que moi aussi j'avais faim et que je serai facile ?

\- C'est pas mon style, bouda Grizel. Je lui ai dit que tu étais trèès mignon, trèèèès gentil et trèèès malheureux. Au moins une chose est vraie, rit-elle avant de se lever et retourner travailler, suivie de Draco désabusé. Peut-être ce soir irait-il avec Grizel rencontrer cette Joan mais il rentrerait tôt et irait à la cave.

0o0o0o0

Même la cave de Draco était déprimante. Il n'y avait rien en fait. Pas de cartons, pas de vélo, pas de meubles, pas de bagages, pas de souvenirs. Rien. Toutes ses possessions étaient donc dans le petit studio dépouillé ? S'il n'avait pas été enfermé, Harry aurait presque eu pitié.

Combien de temps s'était écoulé jusqu'à ce que la clef se fasse enfin entendre ?

Derrière la porte, Draco marqua une pause. Il avait laissé passer une nuit après sa discussion avec Grizel. De toutes façons, il était rentré tard et ivre. Tellement ivre qu'il avait failli monter chez Joan quand il l'avait raccompagnée. Il s'était caché derrière son ivresse, il ne fallait pas faire ça comme ça. La jeune femme, séduisante par ailleurs, avait ri puis elle l'avait embrassé passionnément mais rien n'y fit et il était reparti dans son appartement vide.

Le lendemain, la journée avait été difficile et il avait cherché plein d'excuses pour ne pas descendre. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'excuser alors il préféra adopter un ton agressif !

« Alors, t'as fini ta crise ?

\- Oui, s'excusa Harry ? Tu… tu me ramènes chez toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je… C'était idiot de ma part mais… mais tu as été vraiment pénible. Il faut qu'on trouve un compromis.

\- Ne me laisse pas là, y'a que des rats et des araignées s'il te plait. Je... je serais gentil s'il te plait.

\- C'est bon, je te ramène. »

Il chargea donc le miroir contre lui et le remonta.

« Merci !, s'éxclama Harry. J'aime bien ton nouveau parfum.

\- Pas la peine de me flatter, tu es sorti. Mais… tu sens ? »

Draco s'arrêta en plein milieu des escaliers.

« Tu sens ?, répéta-t-il.

\- Euh…, apparemment, oui, répondit Harry, un peu perturbé. Je peux sentir ? Je peux sentir ! Approche-toi !

\- Patiente deux minutes, si je croise quelqu'un j'aurai l'air bizarre. »

Il reprit l'ascension avec le miroir. Chez lui, il le posa à sa place initiale et s'approcha. Harry se colla au miroir et huma, les yeux clos.

« Mmmmhhh… Mandarine, Menthe… mmmh, ça sent très bon ! C'est…, il s'écarta en souriant, c'est bizarre, non ?

\- Bof, avec la magie, rien ne surprend non ?

\- T'as autre chose à me faire sentir ?

\- Mon linge sale ? Je sais pas, je vais voir. »

Il revient avec son gel douche, de la mousse au chocolat, du thé.

Excité, il sentit tout avec délectation. Emballé, son reflet et son environnement était très nets.

« Oh, c'est plus joli chez toi que chez moi, remarqua Draco.

\- J'aime bien chez toi. Tu sais, je m'excuse pour… pour ses derniers temps j'ai été… J'ai été…

\- On est tous les deux tendus et c'était normal que ça arrive. Ne sois pas triste, quand tu es triste tu t'effaces. »

Harry posa sa main sur la surface froide :

« Amis ?

\- Amis ! », répondit Draco en posant la sienne contre.

**Chapitre suivant :** Plus si affinités ?


	4. Plus si affinités

**Plus si affinités ?**

**(POV Harry)**

_Une semaine s'est écoulée depuis que je suis remonté de la cave. Hors contexte, ça ferait une phrase bizarre, non ?_

_Grâce à ma perception, mon monde s'élargit. Sentir l'autre côté à révéler des odeurs de mon côté. Mon linge me dit à présent que faire une lessive serait pas mal !_

_Quand Draco travaille, j'explore ma pièce. Au début, s'en était l'exact reflet mais peu à peu ma chambre s'est altérée. Je crois que Draco perçoit les changements. Donc, comme lui, j'ai une fenêtre qui donne sur l'extérieur mais ça semble flou. J'ai essayé de l'ouvrir, ça ne marche pas. Pareil pour la porte. A moins que je n'ai peur de l'ouvrir. Je n'ai pas besoin que l'air circule, je suis mort. Je n'ai jamais faim ni soif. Ni sommeil d'ailleurs pourtant, la nuit je m'allonge comme lui après l'avoir longuement observé. Une espèce de lassitude m'envahit et mon esprit s'absente quelques minutes, quelques heures, qu'en sais-je ?_

_Amis._

_Nous sommes _amis_ et le pire, c'est que cela semble sincère. Il… ça me tue de le dire, mais je suis déjà mort alors soyons fous, il me plairait presque. A propos de ça, j'ai déjà entendu une femme venir ici mais c'est resté vague, c'était au tout début de notre « cohabitation » et je ne l'ai jamais revue. Ni entendue d'ailleurs. C'est sa copine ? Peut-être qu'il la voit en dehors de son appartement pour être tranquille. _

_Ce soir, je le trouve bien agité…_

0o0o0o0o0

« C'est le cinquième tee-shirt que tu essaies ce soir…, soupira Harry. Tu sors ?, minauda-t-il.

\- V… oui.

\- Un rendez-vous galant ?

\- Ca se pourrait. Et là ça te plait ? »

Pantalon noir, coupe étroite, un t-shirt bordeaux moulant aussi.

« Ouais, c'est pas mal. La coiffure par contre… tu vas pêcho à la bibliothèque ?, se moqua Harry. On y revient. Ils sont trop… trop parfaits. Ils sont beaux, souples mais tu les laisses pas vivre ! Attends, je te montre. »

Le visage de Harry se flouta pour devenir celui de Draco. Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux légèrement :

« Tu vois, là c'est mieux. »

Draco était bouche bée :

« Tu peux _modifier_ mon reflet ?

\- Ben oui, rappelle-toi le vieux toi.

\- Le ... faire bouger ? Tu me l'avais jamais dit.

\- Comment tu crois que je t'ai fait tous ses sales tours, dernièrement... C'était pas très gentil, mais ça m'a appris à faire deux-trois trucs.

\- Bon… comme je suis… hyper sexy, je vais certainement… _pécho._ Je vais rentrer demain matin alors, t'inquiète pas.

\- D'accord...

\- Enfin j'espère rentrer demain matin.

\- Tu vas l'emballer si tu te coiffes comme je t'ai dit, se força à sourire Harry.

\- Si ça marche pas... un jour à la cave. »

Draco enfila une veste, lui souhaita une bonne soirée et partit.

« Flute, pesta Harry, j'ai oublié de lui demander de me laisser une lumière, une bougie allumée... tant pis. »

Des bruits de serrure se firent entendre et Draco réapparut sur le seuil de la porte :

« Je te laisse une lumière ou la télé allumée ?

\- Oui !

\- Tu veux quelle chaîne ?

\- N'importe, je m'en fous tant que ça bouge.

\- Chaîne musicale alors, ça c'est sympa, j'aime bien leur programmation. Un peu de lumière ?

_ Bonne idée ! Oui, s'il te plait.

\- Je te laisse la veilleuse.

\- Draco..., merci », murmura Harry

Ce dernier lui adressa un clin d'œil et s'en alla. Comme promis, il rentra à l'aube, un brin débraillé et se coucha mais seul.

0o0o0o0

Neville se prit le visage dans les mains et soupira.

« Je ne trouve rien de rien ! »

Il accompagna sa remarque d'un coup de poing sur la table.

Au début, il avait pris Draco pour un fou. Ce dernier avait beau mentir, ça se voyait qu'il ne prenait plus son traitement. Alors de là à imaginer Harry dans un miroir il n'y avait qu'un pas très facile à franchir.

Pourtant, cette histoire de Vif d'or et de baiser était restée entre eux et avec la meilleure imagination au monde et de la chance, Draco n'aurait pas pu trouver cette anecdote au hasard. Neville le croyait. Après tout, Voldemort avait bien fait des horcruxes et cela y ressemblait.

Sûr de son histoire, il avait contacté Hermione. Elle avait accès à des parchemins anciens, interdits aux simples gens mais elle ne donnait toujours pas de nouvelles. Bien sûr, son poste au ministère l'accaparait mais s'il y avait un moyen de faire revenir Harry, elle le chercherait, dut-elle y passer sa vie.

Résigné, il décida de rendre visite à Draco. Même s'il ne donnait pas de bonnes nouvelles, il ne le laisserait pas dans l'incertitude.

Quand il se rendit à Londres, Draco était absent. Il lui laissa un petit mot et repartit.

0o0o0o0

L'ancien mangemort poursuivit ses sorties du week-end.

« Draco, c'est toi ? »

Harry se leva du lit sur lequel il s'était allongé, alerté par des gémissements. Son ami rentrait encore ivre ?

« Tu laisses la télé allumée quand tu pars ? », gloussa une voie inconnue.

Harry bondit pour se coller au miroir. Il vit Draco éteindre l'appareil.

« Hééé… mais je rêve ! Le grand Draco Malfoy est gay ? Tu ne me l'as jamais dit. »

Sourd aux remarques de Harry, Draco entreprit de bouger le miroir. Son amant, Noah, allait l'aider quand Harry s'affola :

« Non ! Ne le laisse pas me toucher ! Je... je le connais pas ce mec ! Je veux pas qu'il me touche ! »

Etrangement, Draco accéda à sa demande et repoussa vivement son amant, un grand Noir musclé.

« Je vais le faire tout seul, j'ai l'habitude.

\- Mets le en face du lit ça peut être sympa, lui suggéra le bel éphèbe.

« Tu vois, ça a marché les cheveux... Dis donc, il est canon, ton petit copain, roucoula Harry.

\- Tu fermes les yeux et les oreilles ce soir, lui intima Malfoy, discrètement.

\- Tu veux pas que je te vois baiser ? Ou mieux... te faire baiser », ronronna Harry en se léchant les lèvres sensuellement.

Noah l'enlaça :

« Tu fais quoi ? Lâche ce miroir, murmura-t-il en enlaçant Draco et commençant à le caresser.

\- Allez, Draco, lâche-toi. »

Le concerné se retourna vers son amant, et commença à le déshabiller. Il soupira quand Noah lui mordilla le cou et l'oreille.

« Le miroir…, gémit-il en rejetant la tête en arrière.

\- Quoi le miroir ? Il est joli ce miroir et chuis sûr qu'il a trèèèès envie de nous voir faire l'amour, roucoula le bel amant en déshabillant à tour Draco.

\- Laisse-toi faire, chuchota Harry en gloussant, pense pas à moi...

\- Tu regardes encore ?, ne put s'empêcher de grogner Draco.

\- Ouais..., répondit Noah. Ca m'excite.

\- Moi ?, minauda Harry, regarder ? Naaaan ! J'ai que ça, regarder, je peux bien en profiter un peu, non ? »

Draco lâcha enfin son amant et pendit la chemise sur le sommet de la psyché.

\- Malfoy, j'espère que tu bandes pas mou ! Sinon, tu peux toujours prendre ta baguette. Hé non ! », se plaignit Harry… avant de se baisser. Silencieux, il feignit la bouderie pour se rassasier du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Draco s'était retourné et embrassait goulûment l'autre garçon. Il s'allongea sur le lit et l'attira entre ses cuisses.

Harry ne riait plus. Il ne disait plus rien. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être à la place de Noah. Du coup, la situation le mina rapidement. Il quitta son poste d'observation, s'allongea sur son lit, amer.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il endura la nuit torride de ses « voisins ». Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Quatre fois. Ils ne s'arrêtaient donc jamais ? Sa pièce était un enfer sans un coin pour se mettre au calme.

« Quoi ? Encore ! », grogna-t-il alors que les deux autres entamaient un cinquième round.

Il se boucha les oreilles, à présent recroquevillé dans un coin.

« Faut que je bosse, dit Draco après ce qui semblait être son orgasme.

\- Un samedi ?

\- Ouais et… ne parle pas fort, ajouta-t-il.

\- Pourquoi tu veux pas réveiller quelqu'un ? Y a ton copain dans le placard ?

\- Casse-toi, lâcha Draco pour toute réponse.

\- On pourrait se revoir et tu mettrais ta hargne au lit. »

Cette remarque sembla déplaire à Draco car Harry entendit juste la porte se refermer.

« Ca y est ? Il est parti ?, pesta Harry.

\- Tu dors pas toi ?

\- Je vois pas comment avec vos... gémissements d'animaux en rut toute la nuit.

\- Tu veux aller habiter ailleurs ?

\- Gnagnagna ! Comme si j'avais le choix !

\- Ben faut t'y faire alors. Merlin tout puissant, j'ai baisé un sang-de-bourbe ! »

Harry le dévisagea. Bien sûr qu'il tiqua à l'expression « sang de bourbe » mais elle sonnait creux, sans haine.

« Ca va, c'était pas un troll quand même, il était même plutôt bien foutu. »

Un long silence s'installa.

Triste, énervé et frustré Harry était toujours assis dans un coin, par terre, le regard dans le vide.

« Ca te manque pas… enfin tout ce qui est… physique ?

\- A ton avis ?, l'agressa Harry.

\- Tu peux... te masturber ou non ? »

Harry détourna le regard et soupira. Non il ne ressentait rien. C'était comme des sensations fantômes. Eberlué, il regarda Draco rouler sur le lit et lui demandant se concentrer sur sa main et son pénis.

« Hein ?, hallucina Harry.

\- Pense à quelque chose qui t'excite », continua Draco.

Pourtant le mort obéit. Il se leva et s'allongea sur son lit. Il ouvrit son pantalon et glissa sa main dans le caleçon, se concentrant. Il écouta son ami mais :

« Ca sert à rien... je sens rien ! »

Draco soupira et se mit sur le lit. Lui aussi glissa sa main dans le caleçon :

« Concentre-toi sur ton bas-ventre. Imagine que... c'est l'épicentre d'un noyau en fusion. Imagine... la chaleur », ronronna-t-il en se masturbant.

Harry déglutit en voyant son ami ainsi offert. Les yeux mi-clos, il commença à se caresser à nouveau. Il imaginait toucher le corps de Draco. Il frémit. Il intensifia ses mouvements et haletait.

« Ouiii…, gémit Draco. Comme ça. Tu sens ?

\- Ouiii, approuva Harry sans le lâcher du regard. Cette fois c'est à lui qu'il s'offrait, pas à un inconnu. C'est… mmmh…

\- Tu veux que j'arrête ?

\- Nooon… non t'arrête surtout pas. »

Draco se cambra et fit glisser son caleçon le long de ses jambes. Harry l'imita. Il se leva, nu, et s'avança au bord du miroir sur lequel il pose sa main.

« Approche-toi. Viens… Fais-moi voir comment tu bandes, Malfoy, je vois mal d'ici », répéta-t-il tout en continuant de se masturber.

Draco obéit à son tour. Il s'installa sur le coin de son lit, chaque pied par terre, à quelques centimètres du miroir, les cuisses écartées et en appui sur un coude.

« Ouiii… », gémit Harry, une main crispée sur le miroir et l'autre sur son sexe de nouveau dur. Ses yeux verts toujours rivés sur Draco, il approcha de nouveau de l'orgasme et jouit enfin. Il ferma les yeux jusqu'à reprendre une respiration normale puis il se nourrit de l'orgasme de Draco.

« Merci, murmura-t-il. Je… je vais te laisser dormir.

\- Oh, Harry…, haleta Draco en se laissant tomber sur le lit. Tu vas dormir toi ?

\- Je sais pas... peut-être...

\- Je vais te recouvrir alors, la lumière pourrait te réveiller. »

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait, Draco se releva nu.

« Non ! Non... ne couvre pas le miroir... s'il te plait.

\- Comme tu veux, Harry. Tu serais là je te convaincrai de me faire le petit déjeuner.

\- J'aimerais bien... mais ça va être difficile là où je suis... »

Son sourire se fana.

Draco le dévisagea longuement et tira une cigarette de son paquet. Toujours nu, il la fuma silencieusement à la fenêtre.

Sans transition, Draco fit une proposition étrange sitôt sa cigarette finie : une après-midi au parc.

« T'as pas peur de passer pour un taré, au parc avec ... ton miroir ? Oooh, mais bien sûr ! Tu vas faire un reducto sur le miroir et me mettre dans ta poche ! Va pour le parc, alors ! »

Harry remarqua l'expression à présent mitigée de son ami :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien, répondit-il un peu plus enjoué.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Draco ?

\- Je... Je ne ferai pas de reducto. Je... je ne peux plus rien faire, avoua Malfoy, blessé.

\- Hé, Draco... c'est pas grave. Je m'en moque, moi, que tu ais des pouvoirs ou non, essaya de le rassurer Harry en se rapprochant de la surface du miroir.

\- Ils ont... ils ont cassé ma baguette », sanglota Draco.

Un geste simple et rapide qui pourtant remettait en cause l'essence même de son identité mais aussi de son innocence. Le monde sorcier l'avait bafoué alors qu'il l'avait servi.

« Ne... ne pleure pas, Draco, dit Harry en s'agenouillant, une main contre le miroir.

\- J'ai un boulot minable ! J'ai un appart minable, des fringues minables.

\- Tu m'as, moi... même si je ne suis qu'un stupide miroir contenant l'âme d'un mort.

\- Dis pas ça, renifla Draco.

\- Quoi ? Que je suis mort ? Ou que je suis stupide ?

\- Que t'es stupide.

\- C'était pas dans le sens idiot mais dans le sens 'inutile'

\- T'es pas inutile. Tu fais un bon coach pour la drague.

\- Peut-être, mais j'ai besoin de toi pour arriver à me branler... Si c'est pas le comble du pathétique, ça ! »

Chacun s'était rassuré, Draco se coucha finalement pour être en forme pour sa sortie au parc.

**Chapitre suivant :** A fleur de peau


	5. A fleur de peau

**A fleur de peau**

**(POV Draco)**

_Ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin-là, je ne sais pas._

_C'était bien plus que rendre service à un ami. Quand je ferme les yeux, je nous revois nous masturbant tous les deux et… et cela m'excite._

_Je le chasse de mon esprit en voyant d'autres hommes, des vrais, des vivants mais le visage de Harry finit toujours par se superposer sur celui des anonymes qui hantent mes nuits._

_Je ne ramène plus aucun homme chez moi, ça serait… le trahir ?_

_Tout ça est tellement flou et bizarre._

_Harry est mort, Harry est inaccessible mais mon désir pour lui est tellement physique et croissant._

_Qu'allons-nous devenir ?_

0o0o0o0o0

Draco et Harry avaient expérimenté quelque chose d'inédit. Aucun des deux n'osa aborder cette soirée particulière avant quelques jours. Chacun faisait comme si cela n'était pas arrivé. Pourtant, une quinzaine de jours plus tard, Harry y fit allusion :

« Euh... Tu sais, le truc de l'autre jour... C'est bizarre, j'ai... hum... réessayé seul... et... hum... enfin... hum hum... ça a pas fait... pareil. Je... je sais pas pourquoi. »

Sans aucune pudeur, ni honte, Draco lui proposa qu'ils n'avaient qu'à ressayer.

« Tu veux dire... Tous les deux ?, demanda Harry, un peu intimidé.

\- Moui sauf si tu veux un troisième larron.

\- Non ! Enfin... non, c'est pas nécessaire.

\- J'ai toujours su que j'avais un sex appeal féroce, se moqua de lui-même l'ancien sorcier.

\- Ouais, c'est ça..., soupira Harry en s'asseyant sur le lit. T'as pas changé, Malfoy.

\- Toujours aussi... prétentieux ? »

Un petit silence s'abattit dans la pièce. La voix un peu tremblante, Draco se décida à parler :

« Tu sais, je vais te confier quelque chose. L'autre soir... avec Noah… c'était... c'était la première fois depuis que je suis sorti de l'hôpital que… que j'ai réussi à coucher avec quelqu'un. Alors... ma prétention... elle ne me tient même pas chaud en hiver. »

Ça lui avait coûté de reconnaître son impuissance mais Harry et lui avaient tissé des liens étranges entre l'amitié, l'amour et le désir. Aussi, c'est gentiment que Harry répondit :

« C'est vrai ? »

Il se leva pour s'approcher du miroir et posa sa main dessus :

« Excuse-moi, Draco... Je continue à te traiter comme le petit con que tu étais à l'école... alors que les temps ont changé, que nous avons changé. Moi, je suis là, mort et un reflet inutile et bavard, et toi... tu es...

\- Rien... je suis rien...

\- Non... Tu es toujours aussi canon, ça, ça n'a pas changé en cinq ans.

\- Tu te trompes. Tu n'es pas le seul à être un reflet. Je suis maigre, amer et... minable.

\- Viens par là, Draco... Viens me voir. »

Un peu malgré lui, Malfoy obéit et s'approcha du miroir :

« C'est mon arrogance et ma confiance illimitées en moi qui faisaient ma superbe. Du paon, je suis passé au vilain petit canard.

\- Draco... écoute bien ce que je vais te dire, parce que mon honneur de Potter va en prendre pour son grade. Derrière ton arrogance et ta confiance qui faisaient effectivement ta superbe, j'ai découvert... un être d'une rare beauté. Ta fragilité te rend... encore plus attirant que tu ne l'étais déjà et..., soupira Harry, ça me coûte de le dire, mais je t'ai toujours considéré comme quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, que ça soit du jour où on s'est rencontrés à aujourd'hui. Et même si la plupart du temps, je trouvais ton arrogance insupportable, tu m'as toujours... fasciné et quelque part... attiré. Voila, c'est dit, maintenant, tu peux rigoler. »

Draco se contenta d'effleurer le reflet.

« Pas de moquerie acerbe ou de remarque désagréable ?, demanda le garçon dans le miroir. Je n'aime pas quand tu ne dis rien Draco. Je peux... je peux te poser une question ? Quand... tu as été sûr que c'était moi dans le miroir, pourquoi tu ne t'en es pas débarrassé ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être... parce que tu es mieux que la télévision », répondit Draco avec un petit sourire qui s'évanouit.

_Ou peut-être parce que je culpabilise pour ta mort..._, songea-t-il amer.

Dans un mouvement jumeau, Draco posa sa main en parfaite symétrie à celle de Harry :

« Ça t'a fait quoi de 'voir' que je pouvais communiquer avec toi ? Ça t'a déçu ?

\- Non... J'étais tellement heureux de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un et me faire entendre et..., dit-il en caressant la main de Draco, ça m'a fait plaisir de voir que tu étais là.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as toujours attiré et fasciné. Tu es quelqu'un d'admirable. »

Pendant que Malfoy parlait, Harry caressait la main, puis la joue de l'autre garçon. Il déposa même un baiser sur le reflet de la joue de ce dernier :

« Tu trouves ? Tu as réussi à rester vivant malgré tout ça... C'est toi qui mérites le statut de héros admirable.

\- Je ne suis pas un héros. Je suis entre le paria et le rebelle, étrange statut, non ?

\- Tu veux que je t'avoue un secret ?, dit Potter en chuchotant sur le ton de la confidence, les rebelles ça m'a toujours excité. Ce ne sont pas des moutons obéissants, et on sait qu'avec eux, on ne va pas s'ennuyer. »

L'ancien sorcier se décolla de la glace et déboutonna sa chemise, un peu haletant. Il fit de même pour son pantalon. Sans hésiter, son boxer glissa et il se recolla, nu, contre la paroi lisse.

« Par Merlin... Je n'ai jamais eu autant envie de te toucher... », gémit Harry en caressant le miroir, totalement absorbé par la vision de la peau laiteuse.

Dans un mouvement identique, ils collèrent leurs lèvres. Une étrange sensation de chaleur envahit Harry :

« C'est moi... Ou j'ai senti quelque chose ?, s'exclama-t-il.

\- La glace était... chaude.

\- Tu crois que... que c'est évolutif ? Enfin... qu'on peut... On réessaie ? »

Les deux jeunes hommes se rapprochèrent du miroir et posèrent leurs lèvres contre. Non seulement c'était _chaud_, mais également _humide_.

Grisé, Potter se laissa glisser le long de la glace et lécha les morceaux de peau diaphane en contact avec la surface. Il remonta et se colla le plus qu'il put contre l'autre garçon pour sentir sa chaleur.

« J'en étais sûr, dit-il la voix tremblante d'émotion.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as un goût merveilleux... Tu veux... me goûter, moi aussi ? »

Sans attendre, Harry se déshabilla et s'appuya contre la glace.

« Com... Comment on fait ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Pense à ma peau, c'est tout... Touche-moi, Draco... s'il te plait... », gémit Potter.

L'ancien sorcier avança les mains vers la glace et se pencha dans le creux du cou de son amant. Il lui effleura les hanches.

« Tu me sens ?, gémit Harry.

\- C'est tiède ! Oh ! Ça se réchauffe !

\- Caresse-moi... »

L'autre s'exécuta et promena ses mains sur le bas-ventre, à présent dévoilé, en face de lui. Un peu en biais, Potter frottait son érection contre le miroir mais au lieu que ça soit froid, c'était chaud comme de la peau, comme un corps. Les deux étaient surpris par cette sensation étrange.

« Tu ne trouves pas que c'est agréable ? »

Après une minutieuse exploration de la zone chaude, Draco s'agenouilla et lécha là où la texture ressemblait à de la peau. De l'autre côté, les gémissements ne tardèrent pas, d'autant que les pressions de la langue étaient plus appuyées. Le gâté ondula contre en haletant et à mesure qu'il se faisait lécher, sa sensibilité augmenta. Tellement que Harry finit par jouir et, encore plus étonnant, de la semence traversa la frontière en verre.

« Potter !, s'exclama Draco, mécontent. Tu m'as joui dessus !

\- Ex... excuse-moi... Tu veux... que je te rende la pareille pour me faire pardonner ? »

Ainsi, les deux jeunes hommes expérimentèrent leur premier rapport presque charnel.

0o0o0o0

Harry avait réessayé seul mais son corps était redevenu fantomatique et insaisissable. A son grand désespoir. Les deux autres sens retrouvés s'aiguisaient, eux.

Ainsi, il pouvait apparaître ou disparaître quand il le souhaitait, modifier à sa guise le reflet de Draco. Un de ses jeux préférés d'ailleurs était de le mimer : le miroir reflétait le corps diaphane du blond mais une tête brune et rieuse le taquinait alors que l'autre essayait de se coiffer… En vain, son visage ne se reflétait pas ! Mais cette fois, plus d'éclats de voix.

L'odorat aussi s'améliorait. Un matin, ce fut même l'odeur du café chaud qui éveilla le brun de son pseudo sommeil. Harry gardait espoir. C'était l'ouïe qui avait fait renaître l'ancien Gryffindor et les premières sensations physiques étaient réapparues. Bientôt, il maîtriserait le toucher, qui sait !

Ce n'était pas tout.

Draco l'avait donc amené à Hyde Park et le miroir avait conservé, comme imprimé, la mémoire des lieux qu'il avait reflété. Aussi Harry s'aperçut qu'il pouvait quitter sa chambre et visiter les lieux où avait été le miroir. Il s'aperçut qu'il n'était plus seul. Il n'était entré en contact avec personne croisée dans ses errances mais il lui apparut évident qu'elles étaient mortes, comme lui. Le miroir magique avait dû attirer les âmes perdues. Il n'en parlerait pas à Draco pas tout de suite.

Car son but, son envie, était de quitter sa geôle.

Il secoua la tête… non, il ne valait mieux pas penser à cela, la déception n'en serait que plus grande en cas d'échec. Trop tard… Il pensait à son ancienne vie, celle où il riait, celle où il avait des courbatures, celle… où il restait des heures sous le jet d'eau chaude… A présent sa vie était vide. Sa vie ? Quelle « vie » ? Il regarda le dormeur sans se matérialiser. Malfoy avait une vie, lui. Il avait froid, chaud, il pouvait jouir ou sentir la faim lui tirailler l'estomac. Harry le héros, Harry « Celui qui a vaincu » errait comme une âme en peine, prisonnier d'un fichu miroir !

L'ancien Gryffindor accusa avec difficulté cette vague d'amertume. Pendant ces cinq années de « sommeil » il n'avait pas souffert. Là, il ne supportait pas d'être spectateur. Que quelqu'un soit réceptif avait été sa bénédiction et sa croix. Si l'aura de Draco ne l'avait pas tiré de sa torpeur, il serait toujours « endormi ». Il voulut revenir à des pensées plus agréables mais au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'égrenaient, il sombrait dans un puits insondable de mélancolie. Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, ou même le _ressente_, il pleurait.

Flic… Floc…

Draco remua un peu.

Flic… Floc…

Il rêvait qu'il était chez Honeydukes et le comptoir suintait… du sirop d'érable. Il mit le doigt pour empêcher le liquide de couler mais ce « Flic… Floc… » persistait. Lentement il s'extirpa de son rêve sucré et se tourna vers la psyché. La contenance de son singulier compagnon recroquevillé au pied du lit était translucide et la surface, humide comme s'il y avait de la condensation :

« Harry ? Pourquoi c'est mouillé ? », bailla-t-il.

Silence total. Plus de reniflement, plus de sanglot. Juste une goutte de larme qui tomba au sol.

« Harryyyy, miaula Draco en s'asseyant sur le lit. Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

\- Rendors-toi, c'est... rien. »

Le sorcier déchu se pencha. Au pied du miroir, une petite flaque brillait. Sans broncher, il se leva et alla chercher une serpillière. Il essuya et se recoucha. Après un furtif coup d'oeil au réveil – dont le cadran indiquait 3h14, soit moins de trois heures avant son lever – et redemanda à son ami pourquoi il pleurait.

« Je ne pleure pas... Et... même si je pleurais... qu'est-ce que ça changerait... hein ?

\- Tu as fait un mauvais rêve ?

\- _Je _ne suis qu'un mauvais rêve...

\- Ne dis pas ça... Tes amis te manquent, c'est ça ?

\- Je... je ne sais pas... Je me sens tellement... vide. Je ne sais même pas ce qui me manque..., sanglota Harry.

\- Tu sais, tu as plus de chance que moi en un sens. Si les gens ne te voient pas c'est à cause d'un charme. Moi, je suis en chair et os et on ne me voit pas pour autant.

\- Rien ne t'empêche de te réintégrer au monde... Moi je ne suis ni vivant ni mort. Je ne sais même pas combien de siècles va durer mon calvaire. Toi, tu peux au moins te tuer... tu sais que la mort te délivrera. Moi... je suis coincé là pour l'éternité... et quand tu ne seras plus là ou que tu en auras marre de moi... je serais de nouveau totalement seul au monde. Seul... et complètement inutile.

\- Fais attention, gloussa légèrement Draco. Tu parles à un suicidaire maniaco-dépressif alors me dire que la mort me délivrera... c'est tirer le diable par la queue. »

Nouveau petit silence. Puis Harry prit une profonde inspiration et demanda timidement :

« Tu te débarrasseras pas de moi, hein ?

\- Je me débarrasserai de toi quand je serai trop vieux pour être sexy, rit le blond. Et toi, tu seras toujours jeune et beau. »

Effet réussi. La silhouette translucide reprit enfin de sa substance et le ton était plus assuré :

« Mouais, c'est vrai que j'avais pas pensé à ça... Je vais finir par être plus canon que Draco Malfoy... »

Un petit rire le secoua.

« Non, Harry, tu l'es déjà, murmura Malfoy. Tu as toujours été mieux que moi.

\- Pfff... Je sais que tu essaies de me remonter le moral, mais quand même... »

Un sourire bienveillant s'étira sur les lèvres de l'ancien Slytherin :

« Le vase, je n'aurai jamais pu le figer.

\- Si tu avais encore tes pouvoirs... tu pourrais le faire. »

\- Je... je vais t'aider. Mieux je veux dire.

\- A faire quoi ? A me tuer ?, plaisanta Harry. Ou à faire passer le temps plus agréablement... ?, ronronna-t-il.

\- A... à sortir. On pourrait peut-être échanger nos... places. »

Potter était bien solide à présent. Il se leva et s'approcha du bord du miroir. Lui non plus ne badinait plus :

« Tu es sérieux ? Tu vas m'aider ?

\- O... oui...

\- Merci ! Tu sais... je ne sais pas ce que je ferais, sans toi !

\- Tu es si beau quand tu souris comme ça. Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué. »

Emu, Harry frémit et sourit davantage.

« Faut dire que je t'ai rarement fait sourire par le passé, poursuivit l'autre en gloussant.

\- C'est vrai... Il faut croire qu'on a changé. On était deux gamins sans cervelle et maintenant on est deux boulets asociaux.

\- Toi tu n'as pas trop le choix. Tu as toujours été solaire et populaire.

\- Je t'arrête de suite parce que je sens que tu vas dire une grosse connerie. Si tu me dis que toi, tu avais le choix, je sors de ce miroir pour t'en coller une, Malfoy !, le réprimanda Potter, à la fois doux et autoritaire.

\- Je t'attends Potter, de pied ferme.

\- Crétin, va... J'en meurs d'envie et je peux pas...

\- Alors, ça va mieux, beau brun ?

\- Oui, merci... grâce à toi. Dors, maintenant... tu en as bien besoin.

\- Je suis désolé, Harry, je me lève tôt.

\- C'est pas un problème... Je te réveillerai, si tu veux... J'essaierai d'être moins strident que ton réveil et... excuse-moi de t'avoir réveillé.

\- Harry... ne t'excuse pas. »

Le blond ne le vit pas mais l'autre détourna les yeux puis sourit:

« Dors, sinon tu seras tout fripé demain.

\- Je suis 'a'aaaais Fripééééé..., bailla le dormeur.

\- Allez, endors-toi, belle au bois dormant. »

Malfoy gloussa et sombra doucement dans le sommeil, enveloppé dans la couette. Harry retourna sur le lit, s'assit, apaisé, et veilla sur son ami.

Quelques heures plus tard, le réveil fut difficile et une fois de plus, Draco prétexta un pseudo-retard pour esquiver le petit déjeuner.

« Hé, Draco... tu sais, tu devrais manger le matin. Le petit déjeuner, c'est le repas le plus important de la journée.

\- Pas le temps.

-Si tu passais un peu moins de temps à te pomponner dans la salle de bain, tu aurais le temps !»

L'autre enfila son pantalon et chercha frénétiquement un t-shirt.

« Je ne me pomponne pas. On appelle ça se laver.

\- Tu n'es pas assez gros pour passer vingt-cinq minutes sous la douche _juste_ pour te laver. Tu n'es pas Crabbe. »

Malfoy s'arrêta devant le miroir :

« Harry, je suis claqué faut que je me motive. Et... je ne fais peut-être pas que me laver sous la douche », ronronna-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Déconcerté et rougissant, Potter ne trouva rien à dire. Mais il se reprit :

« N'empêche... t'es trop maigre... Tu devrais manger un peu plus. Prends... un en-cas pour 10 heures si t'as pas faim en te levant ou que tu n'as pas le temps. C'est ce que je faisais quand on se levait tôt pour les entraînements de quidditch.

\- Je fume dans la matinée.

\- Parlons-en du tabac puisqu'on y est ! Mange une pomme ou un gâteau au lieu de fumer. C'est mauvais pour la santé de fumer. Tu veux que tes dents jaunissent ? Que ta peau vieillisse prématurément ? Sans parler des risques de cancer, et de l'odeur... Comment t'arrive à draguer dans ces conditions ?

\- Une vraie campagne contre le tabac, gloussa Draco avant de se rembrunir légèrement. Et... je ne drague pas.

\- Ben tu devrais, tu gagnerais du temps le matin... Hum... euh pardon... Excuse-moi... Je m'emballe, là. Ça... ça me regarde pas.

\- Comment ça draguer me ferait gagner du temps ?

\- Ben... par rapport à ce que tu fais... sous la douche... si tu... enfin... T'aurais pas besoin de... »

Enfin habillé, Draco éclata de rire :

« T'es chou, Potter !

\- Rigole pas ! J'essaie de t'aider, c'est tout ! Alors te moque pas de moi !

\- Peut-être même qu'il habiterait plus près du travail. Et qu'il aurait une voiture et peut-être même qu'il aurait un miroir possédé par un joli garçon ; tu sais, pour te tenir compagnie. »

Harry bouda et son reflet s'évanouit de la psyché.

« Harry, je suis désolé. Excuse-moi. Tu es gentil et je dis des choses désagréables.

\- Non... Je comprends que je te saoule. J'aurais jamais supporté qu'un mec me prenne la tête alors que je suis pas réveillé et y'a que depuis que je suis mort que je suis du matin. Avant, il valait mieux m'éviter jusqu'à au moins 10h, quand j'étais moins fripé du cerveau.

\- Par contre t'as toujours eu la langue bien pendue.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai.

\- Harry... Réapparais avant que je parte... s'il te plait, j'aime pas quand tu boudes... »

La silhouette de Potter se rematérialisa. Draco sourit et enfila son manteau. Il tâta ses poches pour vérifier qu'il avait tout et, bizarrement, déposa pour la première fois depuis qu'ils « cohabitaient » un baiser sur la glace.

« A ce soir !, lança t-il joyeux.

\- A ce soir... Passe une bonne journée, » répondit l'ancien gryffy en caressant rêveusement le miroir là où Draco l'avait embrassé.

Malfoy allait refermer la porte quand il la rouvrit :

« Télé ?

\- Non, c'est bon...

\- Musique ?

-Non, merci. Je vais réfléchir au moyen de te faire manger le matin et file ! Tu vas être en retard sinon !

\- Ok, ok. Bonne journée », sourit le blond en partant pour de bon.

0o0o0o0

Petit à petit, les deux hommes formèrent un couple étrange mais un couple, néanmoins. Draco arrêta de rencontrer d'autres hommes. Un soir même, Draco annonça qu'il avait suivi les conseils de Harry :

« J'ai ramené des biscuits pour le matin et des pancakes.

\- Pour déjeuner ? C'est bien ! Tu devrais aussi boire un jus de fruit, ça te ferait des vitamines. Tu es palot.

\- Je suis palot en plus ?

\- Alors, je sais que tu as une peau ivoirine au teint laiteux... Mais oui, tu es un peu palot. Faut dire que... »

Mais Potter-la-langue-bien-pendue laissa sa phrase en suspens. De toutes manières, Draco allait encore s'énerver...

« Dis-moi !, s'impatienta l'ancien Slytherin. Tu es conseiller matrimonial, nutritionniste, conseiller vestimentaire à tes heures... artistiques. Et tu mâches rarement tes mots d'habitude, alors vas-y !

\- Disons que tu ne manges pas très équilibré, effectivement. Je sais que tu roules pas sur l'or, mais bien manger, ça coûte pas cher. Si tu veux... je t'ai préparé une liste de courses pour faire quelques plats sympas et faciles ! Tu sais on en avait parlé... Même toi tu pourras les faire et puis, si tu étais bon en Potions, tu dois savoir cuisiner. »

Le blond bloqua et le fixa :

« Tu m'as quoi ?

\- Je... j'ai préparé une liste de courses. Mouais... Oublie, c'est pas grave.

\- Harry, c'est... adorable !

\- Tu trouves ? C'est pas grand-chose, tu sais. Allez, prends un papier et note ! », ordonna-t-il enjoué.

Touché que Harry se donne du mal pour lui, Malfoy obéit. Il sortit un carnet et nota de quoi faire un crumble aux pommes, du tzatsiki, du poulet au citron et à la crème, un pavé de saumon mi-cuit au court-bouillon, de la salade composée, du chocolat chaud et des cocktails de jus de fruits pour le matin.

« Euh... tu as un four au moins ?

\- Oui.

\- Super ! Tu verras, c'est que des trucs faciles et très bons.

\- Tu me diras comment faire.

\- Bien sûr ! Tu feras le cuisinier et moi, l'apprenti. Ou plutôt l'inverse », gloussa Potter.

0o0o0o0

Cette situation idyllique ne dura pas. Si Draco faisait l'autruche, occupé par son travail, Harry remuait le problème dans sa tête à longueur de journée et lui était conscient de la relation sans issue dans laquelle l'autre garçon se fourvoyait. Ils devaient en discuter. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Harry aborda le sujet un dimanche soir, quand Malfoy était reposé mais prêt à des calins :

« Ecoute, Draco... J'ai quelque chose à te dire alors... ne m'interromps pas. Si on continue comme ça, c'est pas bon pour toi. Tu es vivant, j'ai pas envie que tu te perdes dans une relation sans retour... ou sans presque rien en retour. Tu mérites mieux qu'un reflet... alors, le mieux pour toi, c'est que tu me gardes en bibelot amical et tu te trouves un gentil copain pour s'occuper de toi... ou alors, on trouve un moyen de me sortir de là.

\- Qui te dit que j'ai envie de te sortir de là ?, essaya de plaisanter l'autre.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que tu en avais envie. Je te prévenais juste qu'une relation avec une barrière invisible entre nous... même si on sent certaines choses… c'est hors de question. Draco... tu mérites quand même mieux que... que te branler ou sucer un miroir.

\- J'ai peut-être un côté exhibitionniste.

\- Je te savais narcissique, mais à ce point là, quand même.. Draco, je ne plaisante pas.

\- Je… J'ai eu un message de Neville. Il ne trouve rien. Hermione est sur le coup aussi mais… rien pour le moment.

\- C'est pas grave, on a le temps, hein ? On n'est pas à quelques jours près. Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est réfléchir au type de recherches qu'on voudra faire, les affiner tu vois, pour aider Nev et Herm. Il faut qu'on essaie de comprendre comment j'ai pu rentrer là, établir des hypothèses. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Harry avait aussi longuement réfléchi à cette question. Forcément, elle le concernait directement. Draco aussi, mais il avait envisagé les choses différement. Souvent il s'était dit qu'il faudrait qu'il recherche de quoi aider Harry mais il avait peur. Il s'était longtemps réfugié dans son asociabilité mais l'autre sorcier avait abattu ses frontières une par une. De plus, Draco commençait à tomber amoureux. Aider Harry à quitter le miroir revenait à être abandonné, seul. Harry le supportait par défaut. Une fois libre il le quitterait pour retrouver son ancienne vie. Le monde sorcier l'accueillerait à bras ouverts, et Draco n'y était pas du tout le bienvenu, dans ce monde.

« Draco...? Tu ne dois pas t'en faire... Si ça ne marche pas, c'est pas grave. Je ne t'en voudrais pas... et même si on n'arrive pas à faire ses recherches, je ne t'en voudrai jamais. »

Ces mots tendres éloignèrent les obscures pensées de Malfoy. S'il l'aimait comme il le prétendait, il l'aiderait, dut-il le perdre et affronter à nouveau sa solitude.

« Tu... tu as raison. Etablissons une liste. Je crois qu'on cherche du mauvais côté. Il faut… il faut chercher du côté des Mangemorts. Harry, je t'ai vu mourir et si je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, je le ferai ! »

Harry frémit. Draco n'était pas bien accueilli par les anciens sorciers mais il avait plus à craindre des anciens Mangemorts. Comment comptait-il procéder discrètement ? Et autant d'engouement ne cachait-il pas un attachement trop important ?

**Chapitre suivant :** Un pas avant, deux pas en arrière


	6. Un pas en avant, deux en arrière

**Un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière**

**(POV Harry)**

_Tout est si compliqué à présent._

_C'est confus pour lui mais c'est confus pour moi. _

_Je le veux, je le veux intensément mais un point important nous sépare : la vie, ou la mort selon le point de vue._

_J'aimerais revenir des semaines en arrière, quand il n'y avait que la haine entre nous. C'était plus simple._

_Nos rapports s'améliorent mais jusqu'à quel point puis-je lui demander ce genre de sacrifice ? Savoir qu'il baisait d'autres mecs me faisait souffrir mais le voir s'attacher à moi, sans retour me fait souffrir aussi._

_Quand nous sommes concentrés, j'arrive à sentir sa langue humide sur mon corps nu, ses mains chaudes mais n'est-ce pas pathétique ? _

_Je l'entraine dans un simulacre de vie._

_Parfois, je le laisse seul, je quitte délibérément la chambre. Ca aussi c'est un progrès. C'est une solution aussi peut-être. Peut-être dois-je lui dire au revoir, le laisser dans le monde des vivants et moi, partir dans le monde des morts. _

_Les âmes errantes rencontrées ne sont pas mauvaises, elles sont comme moi, perdues, coincées. Ma chambre semble scellée, ainsi elles ne peuvent pas y pénétrer, ce qui est une bonne chose. _

_Je me sens bien quand Draco est là, pense à moi. Je me sens bien à cause des sens retrouvés. J'aime sentir son café le matin ou son parfum, j'aime l'entendre ronfler légèrement, j'adore qu'il me touche. Dans ces moments, je me concentre fort pour sortir du miroir mais rien n'y fait. Je « pousse » mais la surface reste dure et froide._

_Quand il est absent, je me mets en veille. A croire qu'il est le stimulateur de mes pouvoirs. _

_Je ne devrais pas le pousser à continuer ses recherches seul. S'il renoue avec les Mangemorts, il risque sa vie. Sa trahison est notoire. Les conséquences ne seront pas tendres._

_Oh, ça serait tellement plus simple si nous nous haïssions !_

0o0o0o0o0

« _Neville,_

_Je m'excuse de te contacter par courrier mais nous sommes très pris en ce moment par la nouvelle loi d'Harrengate._

_J'ai toutefois fait autant de recherches possibles pour… pour Harry._

_Je n'ai pas osé en parler à Ron. La mort de Harry l'a bouleversé et en dépit des années qui passent, de la vie qui continue, il pense toujours à lui et je crois qu'il ne l'oubliera jamais. Lui dire que Harry est dans un miroir, projeté par un sort, mais invisible à nous ne l'aiderait pas._

_J'ai donc cherché dans des quantités d'ouvrages mais… , il me coûte de dire ces mots, rien n'est possible pour ramener un mort à la vie._

_Je suis bouleversée de savoir Harry si proche et pourtant inaccessible. _

_Crois-tu que Malfoy me permettrait de venir chez lui ?_

_Je ne sais pas ce que j'attends de cette visite. Un miracle peut-être ? Pourquoi est-ce lui qui a eu cette opportunité ? Nous sommes… étions… sa famille, ses amis, pourquoi la seule personne au monde… »_

Neville fronça les sourcils. A cet endroit, l'encre avait bavé, mouillée très certainement par des larmes.

Il avait vite compris dans quel camp Malfoy se situait (le leur) mais lui aussi s'était posé souvent cette question. Pourquoi Malfoy pouvait converser avec Harry ? Pourquoi lui ? Comment se passait cette étrange relation ?

Il termina la lettre de son amie, lui répondit et en écrivit une à Draco. Il devait aussi le voir. L'ancien Slytherin n'était pas la personne la plus stable et Harry la personne la plus compréhensive.

0o0o0o0o0

« Ouvre ! Je sais que tu es là, j'ai vu de la lumière et j'entends de la musique. Ouvre-moi ! »

De l'autre côté de la porte, Draco soupira. Cette fichue Moldue était maligne. Aussi décida-t-il d'ouvrir plutôt que de supporter ses tambourinements jusqu'à ce qu'il cède, excédé.

« Bonsoir Grizel, soupira-t-il. Tu n'es pas rentrée chez toi ce week-end ?

\- Tu es perspicace, toi. Non, Ewan est en voyage d'affaire, j'irai le week-end prochain. Alors je me suis dit : qu'est ce que tu vas faire ma petite Grizel ? Sortir avec Joan… que ton meilleur ami n'a jamais rappelé oouuuu passer la soirée avec ledit meilleur ami à la mine sinistre ?

\- Merci pour la mine sinistre… »

Draco servit le thé qu'il avait préparé, en jetant discrètement un coup d'œil au miroir.

« Mais naaan, je t'adore Daniel ! », dit la jeune fille en l'enlaçant.

Daniel Miles, sa nouvelle identité, il avait tout simplement souhaité conserver ses initiales. Daniel Miles était un type bien, lui.

« On pourrait aller au pub tous les deux ce soir et en galant gentilhomme, tu me raccompagnerais chez moi. Non ?

\- Ca me va », répondit-il tout simplement.

Sa collègue le fixa. Il venait de lui dire oui sans qu'elle insistât ou elle avait rêvé ?

« Oui, oui pour de vrai ?

\- Oui, pour de vrai.

\- On peut appeler Joan si tu veux, je crois qu'elle ne fait rien. »

Draco soupira. Il se leva et sortit de sa table de nuit un petit écrin

« Je… je dois te dire deux trucs avant. D'abord… j'y pense depuis longtemps. Tiens. »

La jeune fille eut un mouvement de recul. Elle fut tentée de refuser le cadeau mais Draco insista. Elle ouvrit donc la boite et découvrit une superbe bague sertie d'un énorme diamant et de plusieurs petites émeraudes.

« Tu… tu me demandes en mariage ? Je… je ne peux pas…

\- Non je ne te demande pas de m'épouser, quelle idée ! Je… Ca appartient… appartenait à ma mère. Je ne me marierai jamais tu sais.

\- Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu n'es pas un cassos à ce point et…

\- Non, Grizel, je ne me marierai jamais. Et même si je me mariais… Je… Je suis gay. C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas monté boire un dernier verre chez ta copine. »

La jeune femme laissa passer quelques secondes pour comprendre tout ça et soupira d'aise.

« Je croyais que t'étais frigide et impuissant en fait, ça me rassure. Et… t'as un copain ? Parce que je peux te présenter quelqu'un ! Le cousin du meilleur copain d'Ewan connait un…

\- Oui… enfin non. »

En répondant oui, Draco avait pensé à Harry mais techniquement, il était seul.

« Je sors parfois en boîte et… et voilà quoi.

\- Tu tires ton coup ?

\- Je ne l'aurais pas dit ainsi mais oui, je tire mon coup. Accepte la bague. Je t'aime énormément et pour le mariage il te faudra quelque chose d'emprunté. Même si je te la donne.

\- C'est qu'elle doit coûter cher et…

\- Elle ne te plait pas peut-être ?

\- Tu rigoles ? Elle est superbe et avec ce diam's je pourrais élever cinq enfants au moins.

\- Accepte-la alors, s'il te plait. Je suis fils unique mais j'aurais adoré avoir une sœur comme toi. Tu m'as redonné vie quand j'avais touché le fond. »

Grizel le serra fort contre elle et l'embrassa. Elle rangea la boite dans son sac.

« Merci, sourit-elle puis elle se raidit.

\- Ca va ? lui demanda Draco.

\- Je... J'ai une drôle d'impression mais... non, ce n'est rien. »

Elle regardait autour d'elle.

Harry apparut sur la surface du miroir.

« C'est qui cette fille ? Elle me dit quelque chose… », dit-il à Draco qui ne répondit pas.

Grizel se leva et s'approcha du miroir.

« C'est celui que tu as acheté aux puces Tu l'as bien nettoyé… Faudrait y retourner un jour d'ailleurs. »

Elle le contourna, s'attendant à voir quelqu'un derrière puis revint face à la glace. Lentement, elle le toucha, caressant les arabesques de bois.

Harry se figea car l'espace d'un instant la jeune fille le fixait droit dans les yeux.

« Daniel… Tu crois aux esprits ?, dit-elle en retirant vivement sa main de l'objet.

\- Mmmh… pourquoi ?

\- Rien. Je suis stupide. Je… je vais y aller. On y va ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Tu me prendrais pour une folle.

\- Je… je suis très ouvert sur ce sujet tu sais.

\- Ce miroir… ce miroir il est… il est chargé. Il y a… Il y a… je ne sais pas comment te le dire.

\- Une âme ? Un mort ?

\- Oh ? Tu le sais ?

\- Oui, je le sais. Je… je connais la personne. Tu le vois ? Tu l'entends ? Tu… tu peux communiquer avec ? »

Cette dernière question s'adressait à Harry et Grizel.

Les deux concernés essayèrent de communiquer mais rien n'en ressortit.

« Je ne suis pas medium tu sais. Putain, c'est dingue cette histoire. Dis-m'en plus sur… sur l'esprit.

\- Allons en parler au pub. Harry, je… je ne reviendrai pas tard. Ah, c'est ma collègue Grizel.

\- Harry ? _Ton _Harry ?

\- On y va, on en parle en chemin. A plus ! »

Il attrapa son portefeuille et une veste puis poussa son amie dehors. Il referma la porte et commença à lui raconter toute l'histoire, taisant bien évidemment le côté magique. Grâce à son amie, la solution venait de se présenter : il lui fallait un médium et s'il se souvenait bien, Lovegood avait ces capacités… Il se promit d'écrire à Neville dès que le possible, lui relatant l'épisode avec Grizel.

Il se sentit soulagé une fois de plus : il n'était pas fou, la présence de Harry n'était pas un fantasme.

0o0o0o0o0

« Regarde ce que j'ai acheté avec Grizel, dit Draco un soir en déballant ses achats.

\- La deuxième est pas mal mais celle-là elle te grossit, mais je dis ça comme ça.

\- Comment ça elle me grossit ?, s'indigna Draco.

\- Mmmmh oui... et arrête les petits gâteaux, t'as pris des fesses. Tsssss, ça se dégrade.

\- N'importe quoi ! Et puis j'avais des gâteaux, puisqu'on en parle, pour toi mais c'est pas grave. Ça ira dans mes fesses, rit Malfoy en donnant une petite tape à ses fesses.

\- Ah ah, comment je les mange, tes gâteaux ? »

Draco ouvrit une petite boîte rose pâle en carton.

« On est bien arrivés à… à se « toucher » je te jure, ton sperme était bien réel. Tu préfères quoi alors ? Chocolat ? Chantilly ? Crème de marrons ?

\- T'es... t'es sérieux ?

\- Ouais et puis c'est une expérience. »

Harry le dévisagea et demanda timidement la crème de marron.

Sans hésitation, Draco enfonça son doigt dans la pâtisserie et le colla carrément au miroir.

Plus réservé, Harry avança doucement sa bouche du doigt et se concentra sur lui. Il ferma les yeux et lécha le doigt. Il goûta à la fois le gâteau et Draco, qui gloussa.

« Ca a marché ! C'est... C'est...

\- Tu as faim ? Hééé, pleure pas, c'est pas... c'est pas empoisonné.

\- Je saiiiiiiiiiis... mais... ça faisait siiiii longtemps que j'avais pas goûté quelque chose, sourit Harry entre ses larmes, c'est... génial ! Je… revis presque. C'est grâce à toi.

\- Tu veux autre chose ? A boire, à manger à sentir je sais pas moi.

\- Tu es adorable, Malfoy. Je... je ne sais pas trop non plus, hésita Harry, je suis tellement excité que... j'ai du mal à réfléchir.

\- C'est pas un comble pour un miroir de plus arriver à réfléchir ?

\- Redonne-moi un peu de ce gâteau au lieu de te moquer d'un mort. Crétin ! »

La dégustation se poursuivit. Les sens revenant un par un, Potter allait peut-être bientôt échapper à sa geôle de glace. Du moins le croyaient-ils.

0o0o0o0o0

Jamais Draco n'avait eu autant d'invités dans son studio. Il échangea quelques paroles avec Neville mais resta sur sa réserve avec les deux jeunes femmes. Hermione aussi semblait mal à l'aise quant à Luna, elle semblait dans son monde.

Alors qu'un silence emprunté pesait sur la pièce principale, Luna s'écria.

« Silence, Potter ! Tu vas trop vite ! »

Draco soupira intérieurement. Ainsi une personne de plus sentait sa présence. Luna entendait les cris d'excitation de son étrange colocataire depuis l'arrivée de ses anciens amis. Il n'était pas fou. Il remercia discrètement Merlin.

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça, dit Luna alors que les deux anciens Gryffindors la fixaient. Vous ne l'entendez pas glapir ? Il est saoûlant. Comment fais-tu Malfoy ?

\- Heu… Il… il est sympa avec moi. Pas au début quand il faisait du boucan à trois heures du mat' mais là, c'est cool.

\- Harry… tu me manques tellement », dit Hermione, une main appuyée sur la glace.

Harry s'était tu. Il observait son amie. C'était devenu une belle jeune femme. Elle avait coupé ses longues boucles châtain pour un carré strict et lisse. Elle portait un tailleur bien coupé. Pour 22 ans, elle paraissait très adulte. Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et il avait envie de lui parler de Ron. Ron… son ami, son frère.

« Tu me manques aussi…, » dit-il les yeux embués de larmes.

Il les regarda tous les quatre, jeunes adultes. Il s'était habitué à Draco puis à Neville mais là, c'était trop d'émotions.

« Harry, dit Luna, je suis triste de te voir ainsi mais… c'est aussi une joie.

\- Pour moi aussi Luna. Merci de nous aider. D'aider ce pauvre Draco, il pensait devenir fou.

\- Harry, je vais aller droit au but : toutes les recherches ont été vaines. Même en farfouillant vers la magie noire. Tu es mort et… et rien ne te ramènera. Par contre… »

Elle regarda Draco, qui était suspendu à ses gestes et ses paroles. Elle devinait plus qu'elle n'en disait sur la relation de ces deux garçons. Ce qu'elle allait dire pourrait en peiner un, les deux peut-être.

« Par contre, je peux t'aider à partir.

\- Partir ?

\- Oui, partir. Ta place n'est pas ici. Tu dois… t'élever pour… pour te réincarner.

\- Mais… »

Et Harry fixa Draco, qui se détourna aussitôt pour aller fumer, pourtant, il était comme tombé dans un gouffre sans fin : Harry allait le quitter.

Harry regarda ses deux amis. Ils semblaient au courant de cette issue.

« Harry ? », l'interpella Luna.

Lui non plus n'avait jamais envisagé cette issue. Partir.

« Je… je ne suis pas prêt. Laisse-moi réfléchir.

\- Harry… »

_Il n'y a pas à réfléchir ! Ta place n'est plus ici._

Voilà ce que voulait dire Luna mais peut-être devait-elle lui laisser le temps de parvenir par lui-même à cette conclusion. Il y avait tellement de souffrance dans cette pièce.

« Bon… je ne vous chasse pas mais visiblement personne n'a plus rien à dire. Hein Potter ? Pour une fois tu la fermes, cracha presque Draco.

\- Moi je voudrais dire quelque chose, s'écria Hermione. Je… c'est trop déroutant. Luna, laisse-nous un peu de temps. Je voudrais… je voudrais en parler à Ron.

\- Allo ! Mon appart va devenir un défilé de Gryffindors ? »

Tous le regardèrent.

« C'est facile pour toi ! Tu peux lui parler, tu peux le voir ! Pourquoi toi ?, s'époumona Hermione. Il te déteste et toi aussi. Nous… il nous manque. Pourquoi il a fallu que ça soit _toi_ ? »

La jeune femme éclata en sanglot et son ami Neville la consola.

« On va y aller, dit-il. Je… Excuse-la Draco, mais… pour moi aussi, c'est incompréhensible.

\- Mais pour lui aussi, s'interposa Luna. Vous ne voyez pas qu'ils ont créé des liens ? Et puis Draco n'est plus le petit caïd qu'il était. Il l'a quand même montré pendant la guerre. Il a perdu autant que les autres en changeant de camp. Dis-leur ! Et toi aussi Harry, dis ce que tu ressens

\- Je vous ai perdu mais…, Harry regarda Draco, j'ai vraiment gagné un ami. Il n'est plus celui que vous connaissiez. Je crois aussi que vous devriez partir maintenant et revenir plus tard… mieux organisés. »

Luna rapporta ses propos et récupéra son manteau.

« Je pense aussi que Ron a besoin de lui dire au revoir. Pourquoi ne pas se voir tous à Grimmaud ?, suggéra-t-elle. Tu pourras l'amener Draco ? Sinon, on peut t'aider.

\- Il m'amènera, répondit Harry à sa place. Maintenant, laissez-nous. »

Tant bien que mal, le studio se vida.

« Que penses-tu du fait que je parte ?, demanda timidement Harry.

\- C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi, répondit agressivement Draco.

\- Je croyais qu'il y avait… des liens entre nous et…

\- Et quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas devenir ? Tu… tu vas nous voir vieillir puis mourir, un par un, impuissant, et… et tu seras seul ! C'est ce que tu veux ? C'est toi qui m'as dit que nous deux c'était… c'était vain », cria presque Draco.

Lui dire ces mots lui faisait mal mais… « partir » était la seule solution logique et qui était-il pour le retenir égoïstement ? Ni un ami, ni un petit ami. Juste une connaissance de passage. C'est ça. Tous ceux à l'extérieur du miroir étaient et seraient de passage.

Harry le fixait tristement et gravement. Le rendez-vous avec ses amis avait été fixé pour la semaine suivante.

0o0o0o0o0

Durant cette semaine, Draco s'était muré dans le silence et l'alcool. Il rentrait tard, ivre et ne disait plus rien. Il se réhabituait à être seul et à avoir un miroir normal et vide. Harry avait insisté, les premiers jours, mais lui aussi sombra dans la mélancolie. Voilà comment ça allait se terminer. Plusieurs fois il avait demandé à Draco ce qu'il en pensait mais l'autre ne voulait plus discuter et l'ignorait. Un soir il avait même ramené un amant qu'il avait baisé jusqu'au lever du jour.

Le matin du rendez-vous, Harry lui demanda de partir plus tôt. Draco obtempéra et silencieusement suivit les indications de Harry pour se rendre à Grimmaud.

« Ca va te saouler mais… peux-tu me montrer toutes les pièces ? »

Sans une plainte, Draco s'exécuta. La maison portait les stigmates de son abandon : poussière, toiles d'araignée, odeur de renfermé mais Harry se sentit bien d'être de retour chez lui. Luna avait eu une bonne idée.

La visite terminée, Draco se mit à la fenêtre et fuma en silence.

Harry aussi restait silencieux. Tout allait finir comme ça entre eux ?

Par un heureux hasard, Luna arriva en avance aussi, sitôt la cigarette consumée.

« Bonjour les tourtereaux ! », lança-t-elle joyeusement.

Harry sursauta et Draco se raidit.

« Bonjour Lovegood. La relève est assurée, je pars.

\- Tu ne restes pas ?, hurla presque Harry, collé à la glace.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Traîner avec ta bande comme au bon vieux temps ?

\- Pas la peine de m'agresser ! Dégage ! C'est chez moi ici, je peux te le dire. »

Le regard gris se voila imperceptiblement.

Draco haussa les épaules. A quoi bon rester ? S'il le faisait, c'est lui qui supplierait Harry de ne pas partir. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre une seconde fois, c'était trop douloureux. Et puis au milieu des autres il allait faire tâche. Harry devait se languir de revoir ses amis une dernière fois avant de "s'élever".

Sans un mot, sans un regard en arrière, Draco quitta la demeure.

**Dernier chapitre :** Le jour où j'ai traversé le miroir


	7. Le jour où j'ai traversé le miroir

Snape : Rogue

**Le jour où j'ai traversé le miroir**

**(POV Draco)**

_Voilà, Je voulais éviter de le perdre une seconde fois et j'ai échoué. Encore. Sans m'en rendre compte, je sanglotais. Je pleurais et les passants me dévisageaient. Pris de vertige je cherchais à savoir où j'étais. J'avais marché. Aucune idée depuis combien de temps. J'essayais de respirer, de me calmer et étudier un plan de métro. Je pouvais être chez Grizel dans vingt minutes. J'accourus chez elle. Je m'accrochais à cette idée comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Merlin, pourvu qu'elle soit là, qu'elle ait annulé son voyage ou qu'Ewan ait décidé de venir passer le week-end avec elle. _

_J'aurais pu l'appeler bien sûr mais je n'y pensais pas. Elle n'était pas là. Sur le seuil de sa porte, je l'ai enfin appelée, me calmant pour ne pas l'affoler mais elle était absente. Alors je partis et pénétrai dans le premier pub pour y dépenser une bonne partie de ma prime._

_Je rentrais chez moi le dimanche soir, fauché, ivre et ayant baisé jusqu'à l'écroulement. Comment s'appelaient-ils ? Peu importe, je ne les reverrai pas. Je repoussais juste l'échéance de rentrer chez moi._

_Mon appartement était vide. Silencieux. Encore plus que lorsque j'avais aménagé. Je n'avais plus voulu de la psyché. Elle m'aurait trop rappelé l'absence d'Harry. Pourtant je redoutais ce vide dans mon salon, il m'aurait trop rappelé celui de mon cœur._

0o0o0o0o0

« Tu en as mis de temps à rentrer chez toi ! »

Draco sursauta. Que faisait Luna sur le seuil de son appartement ? Elle y avait passé le week-end ?

« Non, répondit-elle à la question silencieuse de son ancien camarade. Je suis rentrée dormir chez moi. Je me doutais que tu rentrerais… tard.

\- Entre, je t'en prie. »

La jeune femme s'installa sur le canapé-lit refermé et examina la pièce. Lors de sa dernière venue, elle n'avait pas fait trop attention à l'environnement mais elle s'y plaisait bien. Malgré l'austérité des lieux, il y avait une certaine harmonie agréable.

« Il n'est pas parti », dit-elle sans détour.

Draco se figea et se retourna vers son interlocutrice.

« Par mon intermédiaire il a fait ses adieux à ses amis et nous avons simulé un… départ… mais il voulait rester. Pour toi. »

Elle s'arrêta.

Tranquillement, elle but son thé et grignota quelques biscuits accompagnant le breuvage.

« Je ne lui ai pas dit, poursuivit-elle, mais il y a une solution.

\- Laquelle ?, s'empressa de demander Malfoy.

\- Une solution irréversible. Tu dois y réfléchir sérieusement avant d'accepter, si tu acceptes bien sûr.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Mourir. »

Le jeune homme la fixa, incrédule. Comment pouvait-elle boire son thé si sereinement.

« Il est mort. Il ne reviendra pas, c'est impossible. C'est au-delà de tout pouvoir. Par contre, il est encore suffisamment puissant pour… t'attraper et t'attirer à lui si tu meurs.

\- Quand peut-on le faire ?

\- Quand tu auras réfléchi : vous aimez-vous assez ? Est-ce que ça en vaut le coup ? N'est-ce pas… une tocade ? Un transfert ? Si ça ne marche pas, tu vas faire quoi ? Des gens, des endroits ne vont pas te manquer ? On parle d'éternité pas de 60 ou 70 ans, au mieux. »

Draco perdit un peu son enthousiasme. Ici et maintenant, il voulait être avec Harry mais… et après ?

Luna se leva, déposa une bise sur la joue du garçon :

« Réfléchis et ne te prends pas la tête, tu verras, c'est simple. »

Et elle quitta ainsi le petit studio. Son locataire était bien trop chamboulé pour la retenir ou même bouger.

Harry était toujours là. En mourant il le rejoindrait. Pour l'éternité.

Telles étaient les trois données à analyser

0o0o0o0o0

Pour apaiser les âmes, Luna avait cherché une explication. Elle comptait peu puisqu'on ne pouvait pas sortir Harry du miroir, mais parfois, il fallait rassurer les gens, les aider à tourner la page, aller de l'avant.

Selon elle, les responsables de cette situation étaient Voldemort, Draco et Harry lui-même. Le premier avait lancé un avada kedrava, le second un sort puissant de protection et Harry un sort d'attaque. Le sort de Draco avait dû ricocher sur le miroir, dévié par l'un des deux autres. Ni Harry ni Voldemort n'avaient survécu mais l'âme d'Harry, protégée, avait été happée par le miroir sitôt que Harry était mort, foudroyé. Voilà pourquoi Draco avait développé tous ces sens avec le mort. Après… Après Harry avait toujours été un puissant sorcier et même mort, il alimentait le miroir en magie.

Personne n'avait voulu cette situation mais au moins, une partie du héros avait survécu.

0o0o0o0o0

C'était quand il rangeait les marchandises en rayon qu'il mettait son cerveau en pause. C'était une tâche mécanique et terriblement routinière. Il profitait de ce « temps libre » pour s'évader. Ce matin, Draco se demanda s'il avait fait les bons choix. Aurait-il pu suivre un cursus universitaire ou une formation pour aspirer à autre chose ? N'ayant pas eu de scolarité moldue, peut-être les diplômes s'achetaient-ils quelque part, non ? Avant de changer de camp, son avenir était tout tracé. « Moi, quand je serai grand, je serai comme papa. Un riche Mangemort. » Voilà son plan de vie. A 17 ans, il était riche, il était Mangemort mais il n'était « papa Malfoy ». La guerre l'avait terrifié. Ca n'était pas un jeu de gamin capricieux. Il n'avait pas l'âme d'un assassin. Snape l'avait compris et l'avait aidé. Il s'était sali les mains à sa place. Mais il lui avait aussi offert une porte de secours qu'il s'était empressé de franchir non pas par couardise mais pas conviction : agent double. Tout comme le professeur de potions, il ne recevrait aucun laurier mais œuvrerait pour le bon côté. Et là, il était bon, personne ne se méfiait de lui. Mais effectivement, après la guerre, après sa réhabilitation, aucun merci, aucun laurier. Sans baguette, dépossédé de sa fortune, il était parti. Il valait mieux d'ailleurs, certains Mangemorts inconnus des Aurors le recherchaient peut-être mais à Saint Mungo, il jouissait d'une certaine protection. Après, il n'était pas parti loin. Là il avait pris le premier emploi car il avait découvert que vivre coûtait cher. Comme tant d'autres dans son cas, il n'en était pas parti. A présent, il se demandait s'il aurait pu faire un autre choix. Le pouvait-il encore ? Quelle profession lui plairait ? Medicomage euh… docteur ? Il connaissait bien le monde moldu après ces années d'immersion mais rien ne l'attirait vraiment.

_Travailler les plantes me plairait peut-être…, _songea-t-il en empilant des boîtes de conserves.

Néanmoins, au fond de lui, il savait qu'il resterait dans ce magasin, par peur de l'inconnu. Plus que le révulser, le monde moldu l'avait d'abord effrayé. Du bruit partout, des odeurs épouvantables et une telle agitation mais il s'était adapté.

Mais rester confiné dans une pièce pour l'éternité… fut-ce avec Potter, pour qui il éprouvait des sentiments, était comme passer d'une prison à une autre. Il n'y avait donc aucune chance pour eux deux.

« Luna, se disait-il parfois, cela n'a rien de « simple. » »

0o0o0o0o0

Les jours s'égrenaient tristement et silencieusement. Draco n'avait aucune expérience de l'amour et pourtant ce manque le rongeait. Rien ne le divertissait plus ni ne l'intéressait. Grizel se moquait de lui mais si elle avait su la complexité de sa « relation » elle ne l'aurait pas fait.

Parfois il fixait le vide laissé par le miroir et le silence laissé par Harry. Plus de farces, plus de conseils, plus de jeux érotiques. Rien que cette pensée le faisait bander alors il achevait seul quelque chose qu'il aurait aimé partager avec son ancien ennemi.

La réponse était simple : il voulait tenter le coup avec Harry. Quant à l'évolution de leur relation… la connaissons-nous vraiment lorsque nous nous engageons avec quelqu'un ?

Cette sorcière (sans sens péjoratif) de Lovegood l'attendait le soir-même où il semblait résolu à la contacter. Il ne s'en étonna même pas.

« Si j'avais su, j'aurais pris à dîner pour deux, dit-il en levant son sac du traiteur chinois.

\- J'y ai pensé !, rit la jeune femme en montrant un sac du même restaurant.

\- Comment tu fais ? C'est flippant.

\- Il suffit… d'écouter », répondit-elle en haussant les épaules, amusée.

Draco préféra ne pas demander ce qu'il y avait à écouter, il n'aurait pas compris. Il en était sûr.

« Mmmm… ce thé est vraiment très bon avec le repas chinois. J'aime bien chez toi. C'est tout le contraire de ma maison où il y a des tas de trucs partout, entassés, mais chez toi, c'est bien, c'est épuré, l'énergie circule bien. Pas étonnant qu'Harry se soit réveillé. Une fois je suis allée chez des gens qui avaient des problèmes d'esprits, c'était comme chez toi mais… vide. Le vide résonnait, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Non, tu ne vois pas mais je m'égare. Tu en as mis du temps à me contacter. On finit le repas et on part à Grimmaud, remarque on pourrait finir le repas là-bas. Harry s'ennuie, viens. »

Draco se leva. Alors ça y est, il allait mourir ? Mais avant il voulait…

« Je ne vais pas te tuer, on va juste discuter. Vous devez discuter Harry et toi à présent. Prends tes plats, tu n'as rien mangé pratiquement. Tu es maigre ! »

Le garçon obéit. Luna était une sacrée jeune fille. D'élève fofolle et marginale, elle avait vite acquis une certaine maturité palpable en dépit de son apparence… fofolle et marginale. Au premier coup d'œil, elle ne payait pas de mine mais après un examen minutieux, ses yeux bleus brillaient d'intelligence.

Elle le regarda et rougit légèrement. Elle avait dû « entendre ».

Grâce à sa magie, ils furent en un claquement de doigt à Grimmaud.

Malfoy était tellement heureux et excité de revoir Harry. Il avait tant de choses à lui raconter. Des petits détails banals mais qui faisaient partie du quotidien que l'on partageait au sein d'un couple. Mais… qu'aurait Harry à lui raconter ? Il était passé d'une pièce à une autre et c'était tout. L'ancien Mangemort se raidit, rempli de doutes.

« Harry ! Nous sommes là !

\- Mais où est la psyché ?, demanda Draco en regardant autour de lui.

\- Pas besoin, ici », répondit une voix familière dans son dos.

Lentement, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, Draco se retourna et vit Harry.

« Ici… ici je peux me déplacer dans les miroirs de la maison. Comme les fantômes dans les portraits.

\- Harry… je… tu… »

Il posa les boites du traiteur sur le premier meuble à portée de main. Il approcha une main tremblante vers le reflet. Où en étaient leur sens ? Arriverait-il à le sentir ne serait-ce qu'un peu ?

Pas besoin d'être médium pour deviner, Luna se retira discrètement dans la cuisine et puis elle elle avait faim !

Harry aussi frémit et se posait les mêmes questions. Lui aussi avait réfléchi et portait les mêmes doutes.

« J'ai… j'ai couché avec d'autres hommes. Je voulais t'oublier. Nous deux c'est tellement…

\- … irréel ?, chuchota Harry, presque triste.

\- Non. C'est dingue, au-delà de toute imagination. »

Lentement, les deux sorciers approchèrent leur main, doigts écartés, près de la glace, jusqu'à se toucher.

Les deux frémirent.

Une faible chaleur émanait de ce contact.

« Je t'aime, murmura Harry, droit dans les yeux.

\- Je t'aime aussi. A travers ces ersatz, je te cherchais. Je… je suis près à mourir pour toi. Même si… même si l'éternité et la promiscuité m'effraient un peu. Beaucoup en fait. »

Harry retira sa main et invita Draco à continuer la discussion à l'étage. La psyché s'y trouvait et il était plus puissant à l'intérieur de ce miroir.

« Et n'oublie pas ton repas, j'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire. »

Draco obéit et s'installa dans la pièce que son ami lui avait indiquée. Posters des Cannons, photos des Weasleys, Granger et co, couleurs rouge et or. Aucun doute, c'était la chambre d'Harry. Aucune trace de la guerre ici. Uniquement les vestiges d'une vie et d'une innocence fauchées trop vite.

« Mange !, ordonna Harry. Je t'ai menti. Enfin je t'ai caché des choses. Je.. je ne t'en ai pas parlé parce que j'avais peur que tu penses que j'allais te quitter.

\- Je comprends rien.

\- Je ne suis pas confiné dans la pièce que je reflète. Après que tu m'ais amené au parc, j'ai découvert que… que je pouvais y retourner. C'est un peu flippant parce que je croise des… des gens je suppose. Si je ne leur adresse pas la parole, ils restent flous mais si je leur parle, ils… ils sont nets. J'en ai revus certains. Ce que je veux dire c'est... que si tu viens… si tu veux toujours, hein, on ne sera pas emprisonnés dans la pièce où le miroir sera et… on croisera d'autres personnes. »

Draco termina en silence son plat de légumes chop suey.

« C'est pour ça que tu voulais voir toutes les pièces de la maison. »

Ca n'était pas une question mais une affirmation.

"Et pour l'éternité, reprit Harry, Luna ou... ses descendants pourront nous... nous faire partir pour de bon."

Draco termina son repas tout aussi silencieusement et descendit rejoindre Luna qui remonta avec lui dans la chambre.

« Je suis prêt Harry, si tu veux, je vais essayer de venir, dit Draco.

\- Tout ce que tu auras à faire, si je me trompe pas bien sûr, c'est attraper Draco.

\- L'attraper ? Mais comment ?, s'affola Harry.

\- Draco va... mourir temporairement. Son âme va le quitter, tu devrais la percevoir, et tu l'attrapes et l'attires.

\- Mais je sors comment du miroir ?, hurla Harry.

\- T'es idiot ? Son reflet !

\- Ca se reflète les âmes ?

\- Tu y arriveras ! De toutes façons… »

Luna s'interrompit et fixa Draco qui s'était évanoui sur le lit.

« Il est mort ?, hurla Harry.

\- Ca ne devrait pas tarder. Prépare-toi. Tu as le temps. Et puis son état est temporaire, c'est un… test », expliqua-t-elle avec une petite moue.

\- Il va savoir des séquelles s'il revient ? Et si ça ne marche pas ?

\- Il reviendra ici avant que la sous-oxygénation du cerveau soit problématique. »

Impuissant, révolté, effrayé, Harry plaqua ses mains sur la surface glacée. Il voyait Draco mourir, encore, et il en était responsable, involontairement, encore. Le Sectum sempra de sixième année avait été un accident. Il n'en connaissait pas l'issue fatale.

« Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait », murmura-t-il.

Il présuma que ça y est, Draco était mort car comme dans les mauvais films de série B sur les revenants, un corps translucide se découpa de celui qui était couché sur le lit.

« Harry ?, chuchota la voix voilée de l'ancien Mangemort.

\- Viens ! Viens vers moi, Draco. Prends ma main. »

La forme opalescente se leva et fit un pas vers le miroir. Lorsqu'il le toucha, sans l'expliquer, Harry le saisit par la main et l'attira vers lui. Happé, il était enfin dans le monde inversé. Un mince cordon reliait toutefois l'aura et le corps matériel.

« Je te sens, s'exclama Draco.

\- Moi aussi, je te sens… pour de vrai. »

Ils se caressèrent le visage, les mains puis Draco se colla violemment contre Harry et l'embrassa avec empressement et passion. Les mains se baladèrent moins timidement. Les deux garçons gémissaient sous leur élan, sans se soucier de la présence de Luna, qui sirotait son thé en regardant par la fenêtre de toute façon.

Draco ouvrit ses yeux, effrayé et regarda son corps inerte sur le lit. Il se sentait attiré vers lui.

Harry comprit.

« Non… Ne pars pas, supplia-t-il en s'accrochant à lui.

\- Je peux p… »

Sa voix mourut et malgré la force d'Harry, il réintégra violemment son corps. Il ne bougeait pourtant pas.

« Draco, ça va ? Draco ! », s'affola-t-il.

Malfoy se redressa péniblement et toussa. Il regarda tristement le miroir.

« Tu es un génie, Luna !, s'exclama-t-il à la jeune fille qui était revenue dans la chambre. Ca a marché ! Quand pourrais-je y aller pour de vrai ?

« J'ai beaucoup discuté avec Harry, tu sais. Lui est prêt, il t'attend. Mourir est ta seule option, je le regrette »

Elle le regarda puis quitta la pièce, laissant les deux garçons discuter.

« Maintenant, commença Harry, j'aimerais que nous parlions un peu si tu es d'accord. Draco... Parle-moi de ta vie. On ne l'a jamais vraiment abordée... mais aujourd'hui, ça me semble important. Tu dois peser le pour et le contre, je ne veux pas que tu fasses une bêtise sur un coup de tête. N'oublions pas que tu es un maniaco-dépressif à tendance suicidaire, ajouta Harry avec un sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

\- Eh bien... où tu travailles, les gens que tu fréquentes, si tu as des amis, des collègues, des choses ou des gens ou des lieux auxquels tu tiens... ce genre de choses.

\- Je... je travaille dans un supermarché de l'autre côté de Londres. J'aime bien Grizel, ma collègue qui a senti ta présence, elle a toujours le moral, trop parfois, elle me fatigue mais je l'aime beaucoup. On déjeune ensemble souvent mais elle va déménager en Ecosse le mois prochain.

\- Tu ne la verras plus, après ?

\- Je... je sais pas. On avait parlé que je la suive en Ecosse mais je ne sais pas si je l'aurais vraiment fait. Sinon, euh, j'aime bien aller au cinématographe, c'est une invention géniale.

\- Les moldus disent "cinéma", gloussa Harry. Moi aussi, j'aime bien le cinéma. Tu y vas souvent ?

\- Parfois quand le résumé me plait. Quand je suis très fatigué je vais me baigner.

\- Tu vas à la piscine ?

\- Oui et je reste le plus longtemps sous l'eau pour n'être entouré que par le silence.

\- Moi aussi j'aime cette sensation. On a l'impression d'être de retour dans le ventre de notre mère, protégé du monde entier.

\- C'est ça. Je vais aussi au parc le samedi quand je ne travaille pas, Y a toujours un coin tranquille pour une sieste au frais ou au soleil.

\- Et sinon, tu as des amis ? De la famille ? Des gens que tu pourrais... regretter ? Qui pourraient… te regretter.

\- Mon père est mort... au combat et... maman est morte il y a deux ans. J'ai dû me battre comme un diable pour assister aux funérailles. Mes anciennes... connaissances m'évitent ou veulent me tuer et... les nouvelles... je ne suis pas assez proche pour être considéré comme un ami, hormis Grizel, Neville et… Luna il faut croire. »

Harry marqua un silence avant de poser la dernière question.

« Et… tu penses que tu serais plus heureux ici ? Avec moi ? »

Draco fixa son ami. Il hocha la tête :

« C'est... c'est tellement bizarre comme sensation. Tu... tu es là et... tu n'es pas là. Tu... Tu me manques. Je... Je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer.

\- Je comprends parfaitement ce que tu ressens... parce c'est pareil pour moi.

\- Veux-tu vraiment que... que je vienne au moins ? »

Autre silence.

« Tout ce que je sais... c'est que j'ai envie d'être avec toi. Je ne veux plus sentir cette barrière entre nous. »

0o0o0o0o0

Fixer le jour J ne fut pas compliqué. Du moins le crurent-ils.

Luna et lui avaient convenu de faire passer sa mort pour un accident. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de rédiger un testament : Grizel héritait de ses maigres possessions et Luna, du miroir et de quelques livres provenant de l'ancienne collection de Lucius et que Draco avait volé avant son départ du Manoir.

Ce jour-là, il faisait beau, ironiquement beau. Il prit un dernier café avec Neville, rencontrant ainsi sa petite amie, et affichait une mine joviale. Il ne voulait pas laisser de traces mélancoliques.

Il sortit un dernier soir avec Grizel. Simuler avec elle fut plus difficile. Elle lui manquerait terriblement. Ce soir-là elle lui avait montré sa robe de mariée.

« C'est ce qu'on appelle la ligne Queen Anne avec… »

Draco n'écoutait pas. Taffetas, satin, perle, soierie, tout ça lui passait carrément au-dessus mais elle semblait tellement heureuse et ça, il y était sensible. Ewan était un gentil garçon, pas le genre à faire des infidélités et mépriser sa femme. Elle allait vivre une belle vie, il le lui souhaitait de tout son cœur.

« Tu vas être superbe, dit-il simplement mais sincèrement.

\- Attends, ne bouge pas. »

Draco soupira et fuma une cigarette, puis une seconde. Enfin la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Grizel apparut, dans sa robe.

« Par Merlin… »

Les mots lui manquaient.

La jeune fille virevolta en riant.

« Et encore je ne suis ni maquillée ni coiffée ! »

Bien sûr la robe était très belle mais son amie resplendissait à l'idée de l'heureux événement à venir. Il se leva et la serra fort contre lui. Il ne pouvait pas mourir avant son mariage. Il allait ternir l'éclat de ces deux grands yeux.

Le lendemain, il expliqua la situation à Harry et ils convinrent du jour J une semaine après le mariage.

Ces deux mois furent longs.

D'abord, Draco emménagea à Grimmaud : il pouvait ainsi résilier son bail et les choses seraient plus simples ici.

Il aida aussi Grizel à préparer son déménagement.

« Viens avec moi ! Tu retrouveras du boulot, je te le promets !, disait-elle.

\- Mais je viens de déménager.

\- Parlons-en. Comment peux-tu te payer une telle maison ? Tu deales ? Tu fais des passes ?

\- Tu lis trop de romans, rit Draco. C'est la maison de Harry. Je… je peux l'habiter gracieusement on va dire.

\- Viens avec moi, répéta-t-elle sérieusement.

\- Laisse-moi quelques temps ici et… et je viendrai, rien ne me retient par ici après tout. »

Mais la jeune fille n'était pas dupe alors elle changea de sujet.

« Tu te rappelles ma copine Joan ? »

Et la voilà qui babillait, guillerette sur les péripéties de son amie.

« Elle n'imagine toujours pas que je vais coucher avec elle au mariage ?

\- Noooon, elle a des vues sur le frère d'Ewan. Mais tu sais le cousin de Blaine et bien… »

Elle s'arrêta devant le regard sceptique de son ami et rit.

« C'est bon, c'est bon, je te laisse tranquille. J'ai juste envie que tu sois heureux.

\- Je le suis, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Puis elle quitta Londres.

Les journées de travail étaient devenues beaucoup plus longues en dépit des SMS qu'ils échangeaient.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de continuer à travailler, lui dit Harry un soir.

\- Mon… départ doit paraître normal. Harry, on va faire quoi quand je serai là ? Baiser toute la journée me tente carrément mais… au bout d'un moment… Tu fais quoi, toi de tes journées ?

\- Evidemment, il n'ya pas d'argent ici, pas de travail mais… je lis beaucoup et... je vois des gens. On se divertit.

\- Tu… tu as eu des… enfin tu as couché avec des gens ?

\- Non, répondit aussitôt Harry. Tu me manques trop. »

Des journées longues qui se terminaient par de longues nuits remplies de désir frustré mais qu'ils alimentaient de leurs soupirs.

Un autre mois s'écoula et Draco partit à Newburgh pour le mariage. Il y passa quatre jours et fut très heureux de retrouver Grizel. Elle n'avait pas menti : coiffée, maquillée et vêtue de sa robe Queen Anne, elle ressemblait à une princesse échappée d'un conte de fée. Il fut content de la voir porter la bague de sa mère. Elle avait été heureuse en ménage en dépit des activités illégales de son mari. Le cousin de Blaine, Callum, lui fit ouvertement du rentre-dedans et il y répondit. C'était un peu un enterrement de vie de garçon, non ?

Avant que les nouveaux mariés ne s'éclipsent, Draco serra très fort Grizel. Cette fois, c'était la dernière. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il avait réfléchi aux dernières paroles qu'il allait lui dire mais les mots mourraient dans sa gorge.

« Fais attention et sois heureuse, réussit-il à articuler, pleurant légèrement.

\- Hé, ne pleure pas, toi aussi tu te marieras avec une jolie robe mais ne rêve pas : je serai la plus belle. »

Draco rit :

« Je suis l'actif, je ne mets pas de robe, gloussa-t-il. Et… Callum suce très bien, lui chuchota-t-il. Je suis sûr qu'il aurait des choses à t'apprendre.

\- Rhooo ! Je le savais ! »

Puis les jeunes mariés partirent, dans une calèche, vers leur lune de miel et Draco, vers sa mort.

0o0o0o0o0

« Bail ? Check. Testament ?

\- Check, répondit Draco.

\- Au revoir à tes amis ?, demanda Luna.

\- Check.

\- Tu ne m'as pas dit au revoir à moi… »

La jeune fille regarda étrangement son interlocuteur. Si elle pouvait lire dans les pensées des gens, eux ne le pouvaient pas et ses pensées étaient indéchiffrables.

« Quoi ?, dit-il.

\- Je regrette de t'avoir retrouvé trop tard. Moi qui pensais tout anticiper, », gémit-elle en lui caressant la courbe de la mâchoire du bout des doigts.

Poussé par une main invisible, Draco franchit l'espace qui les séparait. Il serra son amie contre lui et l'embrassa. Elle l'enlaça et lui déboutonna sa chemise.

La silhouette d'Harry quitta le miroir. Il comprenait ce qu'il allait se passer, il l'acceptait même mais ne pouvait pas y assister. Pas une seconde il ne doutait de l'amour de Draco pour lui mais c'était douloureux de voir d'autres profiter d'un plaisir qui lui était encore interdit. C'était un au-revoir et un merci que Draco formulait à Luna. Bien sûr, pas tout le monde ne l'exprimait ainsi, heureusement, mais Luna s'était beaucoup investie dans leur relation et les aidait.

Dans le salon, ils commencèrent les préliminaires mais se rendirent dans la première chambre pour plus de confort. Les deux corps ne formaient plus qu'un. Enfin, ils se séparèrent. Loin d'être gênés, ils restèrent blottis sous les couvertures. Ils avaient tous les deux manqué de chaleur et savaient qu'ils ne se retrouveraient jamais ainsi. Ils savaient qu'ils allaient se quitter à jamais.

Puis Malfoy soupira et remit ses vêtements, accompagnée par Luna qui descendit faire du thé à la cuisine. Il tira les draps du lit plus honteux d'avoir couché avec elle dans la chambre d'Harry plutôt que d'avoir eu cette relation. C'était pourtant arrivé. Dans cette chambre. Il sortit une cigarette de la poche de son pantalon et la fuma à la fenêtre.

« Je suis revenu…, dit une voix familière derrière lui. Je ne t'en veux pas pour ce qu'il s'est passé. J'aurais fait pareil… je crois. Tu as peur ?

\- Un peu.

\- Moi aussi. »

On toqua puis Luna entra et posa son plateau sur le bureau.

« Ton… ton thé est… agrémenté… si tu es prêt, bois-le, dit-elle. Médicalement, ça passera pour une mort naturelle, il n'y aura aucune trace dans ton organisme et je ne serai pas impliquée. Dans trois ou quatre jours, j'irai voir Grizel et je lui dirai que tu as eu un accident.

\- Trois ou quatre jours ? C'est tôt !

\- Je pense qu'elle aura besoin de… de venir à ton enterrement. Et j'aimerais la connaître.

\- D'accord. Luna, je suis nul pour trouver les mots, je ne les ai jamais trouvés, mais… je voulais te dire…

\- Chut !, murmura-t-elle. Je sais. Je sais, tu n'as pas besoin de parler avec moi, dit-elle la voix étranglée par les sanglots. Venez me voir de temps en temps. D'accord ? »

Draco la serra contre lui et s'enivra de son parfum une dernière fois.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais trouver quelqu'un de bien avec qui je vivrai de longues décennies dans trois ans et cinquante deux jours, gloussa-t-elle. Peut-être cinquante trois ou quatre.

\- Je t'aime Luna, merci. »

Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et vida sa tasse. Il réussit à s'allonger sur le lit et son cœur qui battait à tout rompre quelques instants auparavant commençait à ralentir.

Il entendait au loin la voix de Harry :

« Je suis le meilleur Attrapeur de tous les temps. Je t'attraperai et… je ne te lâcherai plus. »

Puis il n'entendit plus rien.

Pas de spasme, pas de râles d'agonie, juste un corps qui ne bougeait plus. Pas d'aura ou de corps astral, peu importe le mot.

« Luna ! Luna ! Où est-il ?, s'affola Harry.

\- Là… »

Elle pointait un Draco translucide complètement debout face au miroir sans s'y refléter.

« Si… si vous souhaitez vous élever, faites-le moi savoir. Moi… ou mes descendants… vous aiderons. Venez me voir de temps en temps aussi. Je crois que nous allons rester proches.

Harry se concentra et poussa sa main contre la vitre. Le miroir gondola.

« Viens mon amour, viens… »

Draco n'eut aucune peine à saisir la main tendue et sans un regard en arrière il traversa le miroir pour de bon.

Luna sourit et quitta la pièce avec son plateau à thé. Oui, Draco allait lui manquer mais elle n'était plus seule, elle en était sûre, songea-t-elle en caressant son ventre de sa main libre.

Draco tomba sur Harry. Comme la précédente fois, il était dans la pièce inversée. Ses nerfs lâchèrent et il pleura. Harry le serra contre lui, content de sentir l'humidité des larmes. Ensemble, ils ne perdraient pas leurs sens peut-être. Il le cajola le temps qu'il se calme.

« Chut, tout va bien. Tu es avec moi maintenant, on sera toujours ensemble. »

Il prit le visage de Draco entre ses mains et essuya ses larmes avec ses pouces, tendrement.

« Tu sembles rester pour de bon..., » dit-il.

Draco regarda autour de lui. Son corps physique gisait sur le lit. Il semblait dormir. Aucun cordon ne l'y reliait. Il toucha la glace mais se heurta à un mur. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait. Grizel, Luna, Neville, le cinéma, tout était fini.

« Tu n'as aucun regret ?, demanda Harry.

\- Je te le dirai dans cent cinquante ans.

\- Veux-tu explorer notre monde ? »

Draco se retourna et se serra contre Harry :

« Il y a autre chose que je voudrais explorer avant », murmura-t-il chaudement en lui caressant les fesses.

Harry frémit et l'attira vers son lit. Le monde pouvait attendre. Lui, beaucoup moins.

**Prochain (et dernier) chapitre :** Epilogue


	8. Epilogue

Bonjour,

Merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire pas franchement marrante jusqu'au bout.

Je pense partir sur un Ron x Draco pour une prochaine histoire (elle sera plus fun, promis) mais vu ma rapidité d'écriture, comptez 6 mois, 1 an; je ne publie que les histoires finies parce qu'il y en a certaines en cours et c'est frustrant les parutions qui cessent.

Je ferai peut-être une suite à cette histoire.

Un peu en avance : bonnes vacances et bonne nuit.

**Epilogue**

**Nouvelles amitiés ?**

Luna se regarda dans la glace. Son visage était encore marqué par les larmes qu'elle avait versées sur le corps de Draco. Elle savait depuis le début qu'ils ne seraient pas ensemble mais une mort, même physique, était toujours difficile à vivre.

Elle arrangea quelques mèches de cheveux, vérifia qu'aucun objet incongru ne se trouvât dans son épaisse chevelure blonde, elle devait avoir l'air normal pour cette visite.

Elle soupira et transplana. Elle connaissait l'adresse par cœur et avait même répété un petit texte même si elle savait qu'elle improviserait.

Elle sonna enfin à la porte du petit cottage des Boyle.

Une jeune femme rousse, pimpante lui ouvrit la porte.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Luna Lovegood et je suis une amie de Dr… Daniel. Daniel Miles.

\- Bonjour. Danny ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il va bien ?

\- Daniel… Excusez ma grossièreté mais le temps est épouvantable. Ne pourrait-on pas s'asseoir autour d'un thé ?

\- Oh, excusez-moi, entrez. »

Luna passa le seuil et ne put retenir un sourire en dépit des circonstances qui l'amenaient :

« Cette maison a vraiment de très bonnes vibrations, dit-elle avant de se mordre la langue. C'est très beau je veux dire. »

Installées dans un petit salon très chaleureux, autour d'un thé fumant et d'une assiette de biscuits, Luna se lança.

« Merci de me recevoir de façon improvisée. Daniel m'a parlé de votre mariage la semaine dernière. Félicitations.

\- Merci, je m'excuse du bazar, nous rentrons de lune de miel.

\- Vous avez eu beau temps à Venise ?

\- Euh… oui. Vous connaissez donc Daniel ?

\- On pourrait se tutoyer non ? Oui, nous sommes allés au même pensionnat. C'était vraiment un sale gosse. Jusqu'à 16 ans, c'était un petit tyran mais… il a tellement changé. Il a vite mûri et s'est métamorphosé. Il est devenu sensible, altruiste et… courageux. »

Elle marqua un silence, agitant vaguement sa tasse de thé.

« Je ne voulais pas vraiment parler de ça. Il n'y a pas de mots pour dire ce que je vais dire. Il… il a eu un accident en début de semaine et… et il est mort. Il me parlait souvent de toi, j'ai trouvé ton adresse dans ses papiers alors j'ai voulu venir en personne te l'annoncer. »

Elle avait répété cette phrase « Il a eu un accident, il est mort » mais la prononcer revêtait un caractère sacré, un pouvoir ancien. Elle savait qu'il s'ébattait ailleurs, avec Harry, mais il l'avait quittée elle aussi.

En face, la jeune fille rayonnante s'éteignait peu à peu.

« Je ne voulais pas gacher ta lune de miel mais j'ai pensé… j'ai pensé que tu voudrais peut-être assister à ses funérailles. Il n'y aura pas grand monde. Il était seul tu sais. Il y aura moi et Neville, un autre ami de pensionnat. Il a toujours été incompris. »

Luna se tourna pour se moucher et sécher ses larmes.

Devant l'absence de réaction de Grizel, elle décida de partir.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir dérangée. C'est mon numéro, dit-elle en tendant un bout de papier. L'enterrement est après-demain, à Godric's Hollow. C'est au sud mais on pourra y aller ensemble si tu veux, je reste ici jusqu'à après-demain matin. »

Elle s'apprêtait à se relever mais Grizel la retint par le bras.

« Non, reste. Reste dormir ici si tu veux. Je… Danny est… était… comme un frère. On ne se connait que depuis deux ans mais il ressemblait à un oiseau blessé. Je me sens toujours obligée de… de ramasser les gens qui ont des problèmes, sanglota-t-elle. Et lui, il semblait si malheureux, si perdu. Il allait mieux ces derniers temps. Pourquoi est-ce arrivé ? »

C'était une fausse question.

« Il était plus heureux, tu as raison. C'est grâce à toi. Je ne peux pas tout t'expliquer maintenant mais… il a été rejeté par les nôtres alors qu'il a été une espèce de héros. Et toi, tu l'as accepté comme ami. Il n'en a jamais vraiment eu. Il était souvent seul.

\- Je comprends rien. Il m'a parlé d'un gang une fois. Ca a un lien ?, renifla Grizel.

\- Moui. J'espère qu'on gardera contact toi et moi. Je suis enceinte. Et je crois que toi aussi, non ?

\- Euh… c'est-à-dire… »

Luna sourit. Grizel _était_ enceinte et leurs enfants allaient se retrouver un jour sur la voie 9 ¾, là où tout commence.

« Ton enfant est spécial, tu verras d'ici une décennie… »

Puis elle rit.

« Tu sais, à l'école, personne ne me prenait au sérieux. J'étais une espèce de loufoque, je le suis toujours en fait. J'ai fait un effort pour te rencontrer, pour ne pas t'effrayer mais je sens que je peux te faire confiance et je sens… un certain don en toi. Tu sens la présence des morts, non ?

\- Je…

\- Je suis medium, je ne crains pas ce genre de sujets. Oh, nous ne pourrons pas communiquer avec… Daniel, il est loin à présent. Bien sûr, il repassera, il me l'a promis en quelque sorte. Là, tu penses que je suis folle et là, ça te fait flipper que je lise dans tes pensées. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lis jamais les pensées très privées.

\- Oui, je te trouve un peu… bizarre c'est clair mais je me sens bien avec toi. J'aimerais que tu restes chez moi si tu peux et… on ira ensemble à… à l'enterrement. »

Luna lui serra la main et lui expliqua qu'elle allait chercher ses bagages à l'hôtel qu'elle avait réservé puis reviendrait, la remerciant chaleureusement.

La sorcière rencontra plus tard dans la soirée Ewan puis après souper, Grizel et elle discutèrent de Draco, des anecdotes parfois insolites que Luna n'aurait jamais imaginées.

0o0o0o0o0

Le jour de l'enterrement arriva.

La nature se fiche des états d'âmes des hommes qui passent mais ne restent pas. Aussi, un soleil insolent rayonnait, indifférent aux malheurs de ces trois personnes réunies pour pleurer la disparition d'un des leurs.

Comme l'avait annoncé Luna, ils n'étaient que trois. Neville, dont l'amitié avait été sincère, tenait le coup mais sa peine était palpable. Grizel était effondrée, blottie contre sa nouvelle amie. Cette dernière, seule détentrice de la vérité, restait stoïque.

« Draco… Malfoy ?, tiqua la moldue en lisant la pierre tombale.

\- Il… il avait changé d'identité. Il avait de sérieux problèmes. Sa vie était compliquée, vraiment. Il devait avoir une nouvelle identité. »

Luna soupira. Raconter toute la vérité serait tellement plus simple. Elle coula un regard interrogateur vers Neville qui lui répondit par une petite moue et un haussement d'épaule. Il s'excusa auprès de deux jeunes femmes et les quitta la cérémonie terminée. Elles avaient beaucoup à se dire.

« Harry, le garçon dont Draco t'a parlé, a vécu ici. Pas longtemps. Ses parents ont été assassinés et il a été envoyé chez sa tante. La statue que tu as pu voir… »

Ainsi commença une longue discussion qui marqua le début d'une nouvelle histoire.

**FIN**


End file.
